Lessons in Common Decency
by Wherever Girl
Summary: When Puggsy's loudmouthed attitude goes too far, Fangface and his sister, Storm, decide to teach him a few lessons in watching his temper. Will he change, or are the werewolves pressing their luck?
1. It All Started At Bedtime

Okay, peeps… I know I'm WAY behind on my other updates, but this story is more of a special-request/gift for Tracker78 and her husband (who is recovering at the hospital). Just writing this to give them some laughs and keep their spirits high. I plan on posting a chapter every day until he gets better, so enjoy!

Summary: After Puggsy pushes them too far, Fangface and his sister, Storm, decide to make the little loudmouth pay.

Disclaimer: I own Brielle, Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter, Sam/Storm, and Martin, and Ruby-Spears Co. owns their characters.

***Chapter One***

**~It All Started At Bedtime…~**

He ran as fast as he could, but his legs were becoming sore and his lungs were close to bursting.

He turned a corner- bad idea, it was a dead end.

He heard snarling behind him, and all he could do was cover his eyes, awaiting his fate…

*Bonk! Bam! Boink! Biff!*

Before Puggsy knew it, he was standing on his head inside a garbage can, which Fangface and Storm tipped over and rolled back and forth. "Oh c'mon you guys! I said I was sorry!" the teen cried out, his voice echoing inside the waste-bin.

"Sorry's not good enough, Pugs. You really ticked us off THIS time (grr)," Storm said, stopping the garbage can with her foot, while her brother grabbed him by the ankles and held him upside-down.

"Can you at least remind me what EXACTLY I did that made you both so aggravated?" Puggsy muttered, spitting out a mouthful of garbage.

"(grr) Don't you remember, Pugs? It all started last night…" Fangface told him.

**~Flashback!~**

The gang was hanging out at Martin's house that weekend. Biff and Kim had gone to bed, while Puggsy and Brielle were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, close to dosing off themselves, as it had been a long day for all the teens. Suddenly there came a ruckus from upstairs…

*CRASH!*

"Ah haha ha ah ha ha ha ha!" Laughter followed.

"What on earth are those guys doing up there?" Brielle asked.

"Eh, just goofing around. They'll probably fall asleep in a few minutes," Puggsy answered, putting his arm around Brielle. "Now, how's about we forget about them, and just think about us?" he then leaned forward, both of them getting ready to-

*WHAM!*

…whatever it was they planned to do, it was stopped abruptly. "Wait here." Puggsy then stood up and stormed upstairs.

Brielle could only shake her head. Whenever someone got on her boyfriend's nerves, he always let them know it- and often paid for it. "Careful, Pugs. Try to be gentle this time," she called, though he didn't hear her, or was ignoring her. She rolled her eyes, and went back to watching the movie.

_Upstairs, meanwhile…_

Fangs was lying on what remained of a bed-frame, on a bent mattress, his legs nearly folded over his shoulders. "Man, Fangs! No one could break a bed that fast! That's gotta be a record!" Sam said.

"I swear, I think there's termites in here," Fangs muttered. "Kassy, could you help me up? I can't feel my legs,"

"C'mon, guys, I think we ought to get some sleep," Martin said. "It's been a long day, and I don't think the others want to be disturbed,"

"Oh c'mon, Marty, we've been bouncing on beds, chucking pillows at each other, and goofing around all night, and no one's said anything by now." Sam scoffed. "Besides, who could we possibly be distur-"

*BAM!* the door flung open, and there stood Puggsy.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" he shouted. "If I hear you guys screwing around up here ONE MORE TIME, I'm going to teach to the real meaning of the word SUFFERCATING!" With that, he turned out the lights, and left.

Everyone paused. "…did anyone else's heart-beats come to a sudden halt?" Fangs whispered.

"Not disturbing anyone, huh?" Martin scoffed at Sam.

"Ah, that's just Pugs- he's always in a bad mood no matter what time of the day it is," Kassy replied.

"Yeah… though if he's that aggravated, imagine what will happen if we wake up Kim or Biff," Sam said.

"Especially Kim…" Fangs added.

_(A quick image of all the guys running, while Kim runs after them with flames in her eyes and fangs for teeth, her nails turned into claws. She grabs Puggsy by the throat and yanks him off-screen, and his high-pitched panicked screams can be heard nation-wide…)_

Everyone gulped. "Well I'm suddenly tired lets head to bed!" Martin said quickly, and they crawled into bed… though since Fangs broke the bed he and Kassy were to share, they had to camp out on the floor.

"Boy, Pugs sure looked mad tonight…" Fangs whispered.

"Yeah, he's been acting like a real jerk lately- I mean a bigger jerk than he usually is," Sam agreed quietly. "But, that's just him. I bet he's cooled down by-"

*Thonk!*

A knickknack hit Sam in the head just then. "I can still hear you!" Puggsy hissed from the doorway, then left.

Sam rubbed her head, glaring. "What say we turn into werewolves and make that pipsqueak learn some decency?" she whispered.

"(grr) Sounds good to me," Fangface agreed through Fangs.

**~End of Flashback~**

"…So you're chasing me across down, throwing me in the garbage, and dangling me by the ankles just because I yelled and you guys and threw a knickknack at you?" Puggsy questioned. "Sheesh, and people say I know how to carry a grudge!"

"Maybe if you acted more nicely, we wouldn't have to rough you up so much," Storm retorted.

He crossed his arms. "Maybe if you guys didn't act like total meatheads, I would."

"We mean it, Pugs. From now on, every time you act like a jerk- even make a single insult- _we're_ going to teach _you_ the real meaning of the word 'suffercate'."

"Yeah, yeah! (grr) We'll make you suffercate! Whatever that means, (snarl)," Fangface added.

Puggsy sneered. "Oh yeah? Well I won't stop acting like a jerk until you nit-wolves stop attacking me," he retorted.

"Then this shall be interesting," Storm said, then turned to Fangface. "Okay, Fangface, you can drop him,"

*Konk!*

Fangface dropped Puggsy on his head.

"No, no, over there," Storm said, pointing over at an open manhole.

"Ooh, ooh, right." Fangface picked Puggsy back up, then dropped him in a manhole.

*Splash!*

The others watched from down the block, having been chasing after the werewolves and Puggsy since they first transformed, overhearing the conversation. "So… who do you think will give in first?" Brielle asked.

"I don't know… but I have a feeling this SHALL be interesting," Martin said, rubbing his chin.

A/N: And there you have it. Next chapter, our little loudmouth is in for more harassment. …Man, this is going to be fun to write! :D


	2. Puggsy vs Everyone Else

Now to see what becomes of the loud-mouthed pipsqueak.

* * *

***Chapter Two***

**~Puggsy vs. ...well, everyone else~**

The next day did not improve for Puggsy. Storm wasn't kidding when she said she and Fangface were going to make sure he started acting a little more decent towards them- and he could tell how serious they were when he noticed both werewolves were wearing crescent-shaped charms on their necks. "What's with the jewelry?" he questioned.

"Well, we thought about all those times the sun would come out, or we'd see a picture of the sun, and transform human," Storm explained. "As long as our little 'settlement' is going on, we can't take the chance of transforming human and giving you the satisfaction of messing with Fangs, so we put on these necklaces so- if we accidentally change human- we can quickly change back."

Fangface looked at his sister. "Hey… how come you think he'll just mess with Fangs?" he questioned, part of him (*cough*_**Fangs!***_cough*) a bit offended.

"Because Sam is tough enough to tie him in knots," Storm said, then looked at Puggsy. "So even if I'm human or not, you're dead meat."

Fangface pouted. "Fangs could be tough enough, if he knew how to fight,"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Well, he doesn't, and you both know you can't stay werewolves forever- your human half-wits will need to come out of that empty space of your consciousness sometime," he commented. "So tell Fangs that once THAT happens, he's in for it!"

"Not if Sam or I have something to say about it," Storm threatened.

"And you really think you'll always be around to fight his battles? Why not just have the ignorpotomas man-up once in his life?"

"You know, Pugs is right." Brielle spoke up, rubbing her chin. "Fangs does need to learn how to handle fights, in case he's not Fangface and no one's around to save his sorry skin."

Puggsy smiled, victoriously. "See? I told you so!"

"…I could teach him to fight,"

His smile fell, replaced with a look of shock. "HUH?"

"Well, why not? I've learned different styles of fighting and know quite a bit. Maybe while Storm and/or Sam are handling Puggsy, I could teach Fangs a few things,"

Puggsy gawked at his girlfriend. "Who's side are you on?!"

She turned to him, arms crossed. "This may come to a shock for you, Pugs, but I don't really like the way you treat Fangs, either. Always criticizing him, then when he changes into Fangface and actually has the upper-hand, you're pretty quick to say you're his friend- JUST to save YOUR skin. I find it pretty low for you."

"PLEASE tell me you're not serious!"

Brielle scowled. "I am, Puggsy. If you're really Fangs and Fangface's friend, and have an ounce of compassion to show, you'll let me teach him how to fight AND you'll stop acting like a jerk."

Puggsy turned to Biff and Kim, who were sitting quietly at the table. "And what are YOUR thoughts on this?"

"Well… we're with the others." Kim admitted. "We think you've been too rough lately, and should start acting a little more… well, acting nice."

"Yeah, we could hear you shouting from upstairs last night," Biff added. "It was loud enough to wake the dead!"

Puggsy glared. "You're all against me!" he shouted.

"Ah, stop your grousing, Pugs." Hunter scoffed, having also transformed. "We just all believe you need a few lessons in common decency. You're acting like a real jerk, and we're all sick of it."

"Not to mention you've got that little cousin of yours, Toni, that you've set a bad example on," Martin said, shaking his head. "I could tell from the way she drop-kicked Fangpuss across the yard,"

Toni and Fangpuss, who had been outside, walked in just then. "Hey, in my defense, the little hairball snuck up on me and I mistook him for your neighbors psychotic Chihuahua," Toni spoke up… and Fangpuss kicked her in the shin. "Ow! Gosh darn it, Fangpuss…!"

"I take it you're also going to teach Toni a few lessons too?" Puggsy sneered.

"Heck no! Unlike you, cuz, I'm wise enough to avoid tormenting someone who can turn into a werewolf… though I make an exception with this little fluff-ball of destruction- OW! FANGPUSS!"

"You always start it!" Fangpuss snapped.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I think Fangpuss is teaching her enough," Hunter whispered to Martin, who snickered.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Fine. You guys want to let the weird-wolves antagonize me, let my girlfriend teach some pinhead karate, and kick back, relax, and watch me suffercate? Go ahead!" he groused. "But the more torture you put me through, the worse I'll be. Nothing you can do will make me crack!" He then turned and walked out of the room.

Storm reached underneath the table and pulled out a water-balloon. "Cool down, why don't ya?" she called, then chucked it at him!

*SPLOOSH!*

The loudmouth turned, both soaked and steamed. "Nothing!" he shouted, then stormed off.

Biff shook his head. "This could take a while," he said.

"Well, lets not waste time, then. C'mon, I have a few ideas I want to discuss," Storm said, and lead them out of the room.

"Thanks for sticking up for me- well, Fangs- Brielle," Fangface said.

"Meh, I just don't want to date a hot-head who always smells like wolf-breath," Brielle replied. "It'll do us all some good."

They walked out… forgetting Toni and Fangpuss, who were still in the middle of their discussion.

"I do NOT!" Toni shouted.

"You do TOO!" Fangpuss retorted.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Fangface and Brielle walked back into the room, grabbing them and dragging them out before they could kill each other.

* * *

A/N: Yep, looks like no one's siding with Puggsy. …He's doomed.


	3. Let the Lessons Commence!

Well, you can tell I'm having fun with this story, considering I'm updating right now! :D

Puggsy: Tracker, I really hope your husband gets out of the hospital soon.

Me: Wow, those lessons must be kicking in already!

Puggsy: What are you talking about? The sooner he gets better, the sooner you can end this story!

Me: T_T …That's it. No mercy.

*seriously, though, I hope he's doing better. Prayers still with you!

Disclaimer: If I did own Fangface, Puggsy would be tormented a lot more often… and the show would still be on the air.

* * *

***Chapter Three***

**~Let The Lessons Commence!~**

Puggsy had been asleep on the couch taking a nap. He got up and began walking along the hallway, feeling kind of good- three hours went by and the werewolves didn't so much as come near him.

_I wake up every morning, with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

He was walking past a flight of stairs, where- unbeknownst to him- Hunter happened to be lying in wait. Normally, the she-wolf didn't attack Puggsy, more like just swap insults and death-threats with him… but after his attitude last night and that morning, she decided to give it a try.

_And you're still probably working, at a nine-to-five base_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

*WHUMP!*

Within seconds, she had leaped from the top of the stairs and landed on Puggsy, pinning him to the ground! "Hello, Pugs," Hunter said, innocently.

"Get off me, you dumb she-wolf, before I-" Puggsy began to sputter.

Hunter tsk-tsked, then lifted him by the shirt. "You're not going to make this easy with that kind of greeting," she said, then dropped him into a closet, slamming the door and causing some old shoeboxes, coats, a bucket, and broom to fall on his head.

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Puggsy stood up, opened the door, and walked out muttering… slipping on a roller-blade someone conveniently placed in the hall, and could hear Martin and Fangpuss snickering around the corner. He growled then threw the roller-blade at them, which they dodged, and stormed off.

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

* * *

Later outside, Brielle was teaching Fangs some basic moves in judo, showing him how to do an air-kick. He tried it, but ended up kicking to high and flipping onto his back. Puggsy, watching from off to the side, pointed and laughed…

*THONK!*

A brick off the chimney fell off and landed on his head… while up on the roof, Toni shook her head at him, then gave the others a thumbs-up.

_Now where's your picket-fence love?_

_And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far?_

Brielle helped Fangs back up, and persuaded him to try the move again. Puggsy, in the meantime, sat back up and looked upward, glaring, then walked off around the corner. He saw Sam around the corner, talking to Martin, both of them having their backs to him. Feeling like getting some payback of his own, he grabbed the garden hose and sprayed them.

Bad idea. Sam looked at her crescent-necklace, turned into Storm, grabbed Puggsy, and threw him hard, making him land in the lake 20 feet away.

_You've never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard, and do you know where you are?_

Kim was watching from the window and sighed. When will her friend learn?

_And truth be told I miss you_

She watched as he climbed out, holding sludge in his hand, and chucked it at the she-wolf, who ducked… while happening to be standing by the window Kim was looking out of…

_And truth be told I'm lying_

Lets just say, if anyone wanted to know why Kim was trying to drown Puggsy that afternoon, they wouldn't have to think too hard.

* * *

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

That night, Puggsy- a bit sore from Kim's pummeling and aggravated at having a rotten day- trudged down the hall. Toni and Baby Fangs were sitting on the floor, building a LEGO tower, when the teen walked by, kicking it over as he did without even giving it a thought. Toni glared then held up a picture of the moon, showing it to Baby Fangs, turning him into Fangpuss.

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Fangpuss howled then grabbed the hallway rug, whipping it from out from Puggsy's feet and making him fall face-first on the floor. "Watch where you're walking next time!" Toni called.

"Even my cousin…?" Puggsy questioned through clenched teeth, rubbing his head.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

He got up, storming down the hall. "You know, they'll stop if you just lighten up," Brielle said, standing in a doorway, casually drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'll lighten up when they stop harassifying me," Puggsy snapped.

_I hope it gives you hell_

Brielle merely rolled her eyes. "Of all the nuts I could have hooked up with, I picked the one that's tough to crack," she said to herself.

"I heard that!" Puggsy shouted from down the hall.

* * *

After dinner everyone was sitting around the television, watching the movie 'Werewolf: The Beast Among Us'… and after the first five minutes Fangs fainted at the sight of so much blood. "You'd think for a guy who can turn into a werewolf himself, that wouldn't bother him so much." Puggsy muttered.

Low blow.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, yeah where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

Hunter, Storm, and Fangpuss all ganged up on Puggsy and left him hanging upside-down off the porch with a sock on his mouth… which, actually was Toni's idea, considering she had a crush on Fangs (unbeknownst to everyone) though she knew he was off-limits now since he was with Kassy, but would still show a little affection towards him- mostly by getting back at her cousin for tormenting him.

_And truth be told I miss you_

Puggsy eventually got himself loose and stormed back into the house, heading for the werewolves' room with a frying pan, ready to mean business. He pushed open the door and bonked the first person he saw…

Who happened to be Biff.

Who didn't really appreciate getting pan-whacked. At all.

_And truth be told I'm lying_

The two teenage boys got one heck of a work-out running that night- Biff hot in pursuit with the frying pan, and Puggsy fleeing to keep his skull from getting dented.

* * *

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

Late that night, around midnight actually, Puggsy was preparing on getting back at everyone. He rigged the entire hallway with a trap consisting of sponges, a soapy wet floor, string that were attached to buckets filled with glop, the door-handles lathered with lard, and a wooden board placed on marbles with a rug on top at the end of the hall that would send whoever landing on it down the stairs, crashing into a cinder-block thus flinging them out an open window and into a pit of mud outside.

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

"This'll show 'em," Puggsy snickered, sitting off to the side with an air-horn that would immediately wake up everyone.

_And here's to your lies, you can look me in the eyes_

_With that sad, sad look that you wear so well…_

"PUGGSY! COME QUICK!" came Brielle's frantic cry, and there seemed to be the sound of a scuffle downstairs. "No… don't you dare… agh!"

Puggsy stood up. "Brielle! I'm coming-" he called…

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Forgetting about his trap and slipping on a sponge…

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

Sliding across the hall, tripping over a string and spilling glop onto himself.

_When you find a man who gives a damn who treats you well_

He tried to grab onto a doorknob to steady himself but only ended up slipping some more.

_Then he's a fool, you're as well, hope it gives you hell_

He slid around until he fell onto the board on marbles, sliding downstairs, hitting the block, and flying out the window!

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

Landing in the mud pit, he shook his head, climbing out and seeing the others out there. "Told ya he was up to something," Fangpuss said.

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

"Why you little…!" Puggsy snarled, standing up, ready to strangle someone.

"Seems like someone needs some cooling off again," Storm said with a smirk. "Right… Brielle?"

_When you hear this song and you sing along_

_Well you'll never tell_

Puggsy looked, seeing Brielle was standing there, with the hose ready… and Fangface was standing by the knob. "Ready!" Brielle exclaimed.

"DON'T YOU D-" Puggsy tried to shout, but Fangface was already turning up the water pressure.

_That you're a fool, and I'm as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

With a chilling spray of water, Puggsy was soaked in the face, slipping and falling back into the mud.

_When you hear this song _

_I hope it will give you hell_

_You can sing along_

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

Fangface turned off the water, and the others looked in. "Have you've had enough, or are you thirsty for more?" Storm asked.

"I've had worser," Puggsy sneered, wiping mud off his face.

The others rolled their eyes and walked away. "…By the way, once you rinse yourself off, you can get to work cleaning my house, you little punk," Martin snapped, then left.

Puggsy muttered, beginning to climb out of the pit, but his grip slipped and he fell back in.

* * *

A/N: Song mentioned was "Gives You Hell" by The All-American Rejects… perfect soundtrack for our story, don't you agree?


	4. The Revenge of Fangs

Now to see what becomes of Puggsy now.

Disclaimer: Must I say it?

* * *

***Chapter Four***

**~The Revenge of Sherman Fangsworth~**

Brielle stood outside early that morning with Fangs. It was roughly 7 AM and- despite they had both been up until midnight to enjoy Puggsy's setback- the young girl seemed quite energetic. Fangs, however, was on his second cup of coffee, trying to wake up. "Tell me again… why are we up so early?" he groaned.

"Because Pugs won't be awake for probably another four hours, considering he was up until 3 AM cleaning up his mess… or whenever Toni and Fangpuss finish rigging his bed to catapult him out the window and into the lake," Brielle answered. "I figured, once he's up, Fangface will want to take the day harassing him, so we'll have to use the time we have now to practice some more,"

Fangs shifted, twiddling a charm on his necklace… which, surprisingly, was of the sun. "Well… actually… I might not be turning into Fangface today."

Brielle put her hands on her hips. "Alright, what kind of threat did Pugs give you-"

"It's not because of Pugsy… well, not entirely. I was thinking about what you guys said yesterday, about how I'm always having to turn into Fangface in dangerous situations because I don't really know how to handle them. And I thought about how Sam can handle anything, she-wolf or not, and… well, I just want to take the day and learn everything you can teach me. I want to learn how to handle Pugs myself- not just him, but anyone who tries to mess with us. I don't want to feel useless anymore,"

She looked at him, surprised. "Who ever said you were useless?"

Fangs sat down, setting his coffee off to the side. "Oh… I just figured it out after a while. I've actually felt this way for a long time- back before I forgot I was a werewolf, and just knew I was a coward. After I remembered Fangface and recalled how he was always needed more than I was, I felt like I was never needed. I tried not to let it upset me… until Vincent showed up."

Brielle tensed at the mention of the werewolf hunter's name. He had done a lot to her friends, and it didn't help that she was raised by him and he betrayed her trust in him… and he was still after them, planning to hunt the werewolves and take her away.

"It was when I started to fall in love with Kasandra. When that hunter showed up and put us in danger, Fangface was the only one who had the guts to take him on, risking his life to defend Hunter… while I was just panicking, hoping and praying to God for a miracle. Heck, you and Pugs handled him better- even when you guys got into a fight back in Omaha, you both were willing to risk your lives just to keep that creep from hurting either of you. Everyone in the gang knows how to handle bad guys- Baby Fangs knows how to handle them better than me, even! I want to learn how to fight so I can defend the ones I love, in case Vincent ever shows up again."

"Okay, first of all, if Vincent shows his face, he'll be dead with my daggers in his throat before you'll know he's there," Brielle spoke up. "Second, you're still at the 'novice' level in our training, so don't think about picking fights with any scumbags until you're ready. Third, these fights aren't just about brawn- they're about brains too. You have to come up with tactics first, rather than just leap into a fight all at once, throwing kicks and punches and hoping you can overpower them. And finally, focus on handling Puggsy- once you get him to stop picking on you… well, then we might consider moving on to how to handle hunters."

Fangs nodded. "Okay… well, what are we going to practice today?"

"Well, since we brought it up, we'll work on tactics. First goal is to banish all emotion- don't think about your friends, your enemies, or anything you care about. Sounds heartless, but emotions often cloud your mind in battles. If you clear your mind of all feeling, you'll be able to see what move your enemy will pull next, and how to counter it."

Fangs scratched his head. "That sounds familiar…"

"Elementary, my dear Sherman."

He blinked, arching an eyebrow.

"C'mon, lets practice already."

He sighed but obeyed, listening to everything she had to teach…

* * *

*Twang!*

"yeeeeeEEEEEOOOOOOOOooooowwww …!"

*SPLASH!*

Puggsy surfaced in the lake, spitting out water- and a fish- and glared up at the open window. "I'M GOING TO MURDIFY YOU BOTH FOR THAT, TONI! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET BACK UP THERE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Good luck! There's more where that came from!" Toni called. She walked away from the window, chuckling as she turned to Fangpuss. "This is fun, like it's April Fool's Day all year,"

"Yeah… c'mon, lets go rig his suitcase now!" Fangpuss replied, and the two snuck off, snickering mischieviously.

Puggsy stormed out of the lake, muttering every curse-word in the book. He passed by Martin, who opened his mouth to speak. "Don't. Talk. To me." Puggsy said harshly before he could get a word in.

He went around the corner, where he saw Fangs sitting on the porch. "Hey, Pugs… you okay?" Fangs asked, deciding to try to start a decent conversation and try to start off gently.

Puggsy sneered. "Oh, just dandy- I haven't had this much fun since we were being chasified by a _giant cobra_!"

Fangs cringed. "No, huh? What happened?"

"What HASN'T happened? Thanks to you and the rest of the gang, every time I climb out of bed, it's like suicide… only this morning, I didn't have to_ bother_ getting out of bed, BECAUSE IT LAUNCHED ME OUT THE WINDOW! What's it going to take to get a moment's_ peace _around here?!"

"…you could try being nice."

Puggsy shot him a glare. "I'm NOT going to give in. How many times do I have to say that?!"

"Alright, alright. Can't we just sit and talk without you blowing up at me? Sheesh!"

Puggsy shook his head, but sat down in the chair next to Fangs. "Kind of hard when your so-called friends are trying to make you miserable. …By the way, aren't you and my so-called girlfriend supposed to be sparring?"

Fangs bit his bottom lip. "We've practiced for a few hours. She told me to take a break while she went to the bathroom. …Look, Pugs, we're not trying to make you miserable- we just want you to be nice,"

Puggsy crossed his arms. "Maybe if you weird-wolves were a little nicer to me, I'd be nice, but you haven't given me a reason to yet."

Fangs scowled. "Neither have you. I don't see why I'm even talking to you- you're nothing but a jerk."

"Well the feeling's mutual- you're nothing but a pinhead!"

Fangs stood up. "Well, at least THIS pinhead has a heart!" with that, he stormed off.

Puggsy sneered. "What's that supposed-" he tried to stand up… but found he was stuck to the chair. "What the jumping…?"

Fangs returned, and reached under his chair, grabbing a jar of paste. "Forgot this," with that, he quickly left.

Puggsy balled his fists, feeling a bellow coming on…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

On the other side of the nation, in San Francisco, Luca and Stutz (friends of Toni's) were hanging out in Luca's living room, building a house of cards that went from the floor to the ceiling… Stutz standing on a ladder while Luca stood on his shoulders. "Y-You s-sure w-w-we should be s-standing l-like t-this?" Stutz asked.

"Calm down, Stutz. This is the last card," Luca said, moving forward. "Just a little further…"

"_FAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGS!" _a certain voice echoed clear from Texas. It was so loud, it rattled the house, causing Luca and Stutz to fall onto their tower of cards, hitting the floor.

"W-W-W-What w-w-was T-T-THAT?!" Stutz cried, popping up from the pile of cards.

Luca popped up next. "Either it was an earthquake with a bad attitude, or someone ticked off Puggsy," he said, then looked at the mess. "Darn it! Now we have to start over!"

Stutz sighed. "I'll g-g-get the l-l-ladder,"

* * *

_Back in Texas…_

The whole gang hung onto something secured to the floor until the house stopped shaking. "…I think we should tone it down with the pranks," Biff suggested.

"Yeah, before Hurricane Puggsy hits next," Martin added.

"Are you kidding? If we stop now, he'll win!" Storm scoffed. "Just because he yells once, doesn't mean we can give in!"

"I'm with Storm. Nothing he can do will make us surrender!" Toni declared.

The door opened… and Puggsy walked in, his pants missing (still stuck outside on the chair, no doubt), and walked by, red in the face, not even looking at the others.

Everyone looked at each other.

"…I'm blind." Kassy said, blinking once.

* * *

A/N: And that's just the beginning XD Next chapter will come up… once I can see again o_o


	5. Mommy, Make It Stop!

Fangs: Hey, everyone. WG couldn't update this chapter because she's still blind from the last one…

Me: (walks in, wearing sunglasses and holding a stick) Kitty mew? Where'd you go? I need you to be my eyes, okay? (walks into closet) *crash* Oh, gosh darn it!

Fangs: Yeah… so here's a chapter I wrote. *chuckles* She was right. This IS fun to write…

Disclaimer: Lets skip it and get to the fun… wait, where am I? *bump*

* * *

***Chapter Six***

**~"Mommy, make it stop!"~**

Everyone had been having fun getting back at Puggsy… so much, that none of them suspected they were being watched.

Luckily, it wasn't by an enemy. "What are we doing in Texas again, Chance?" A tall, masculine, hansom teenager with blonde messy hair and blue eyes asked.

"I told you, I'm going to surprise my older brother," Chance, a boy who looked just as hansom as Twiggy, but with short black hair, replied. "He, his girlfriend, and my younger cousin are traveling with their friends, and I figured we could stop by for the weekend and see them, before meeting up with Cassandra in Dallas."

Twiggy sighed. "Well, if it'll delay us from having to deal with her loud-mouth, I guess it's okay,"

"How come you're so anxious to go to Dallas to see her, anyway? When you talked on the phone last week, you looked like you were about to lapse into a heart-attack. Something going on?"

Twiggy shrugged. "Not really. …I was only surprised because she saw someone I want to meet,"

"Ah. So are we meeting them?"

"Perhaps along the way."

Chance rubbed his chin, growing suspicious. "I see. …Mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are we sitting in a tree, spying on a house?"

Twiggy paused. He had been so focused in his position that he forgot he brought Chance into it. He wanted to use an alibi- then again, he and Chance had been friends long enough for him to tell when he was making something up… plus, in case they met whoever he was planning to meet, it would be best that his friend would be prepared. He let out a heavy sigh, and replied, "I'm making sure the area is safe. You see, Cassie and I were called to track down some creep who busted out of prison, and has committed a murder here a while ago."

Chance rubbed his face. "I should have guessed this trip was an assassin-job."

Twiggy rolled his eyes, regretting that he had told his friend about his undercover job (though it was fun when he had sworn him into secrecy). "Well, that's what you get for hanging around a Thorn. You're welcome to go home, especially since you've never been in a dangerous situation in your life."

Chance scoffed. "I beg to differ. You know how many fan-girl attacks I had to go through in college? Not to mention the fact that my best friend is a werewolf. And don't even get me started on when Puggsy brought Brielle over to meet the family, and this whack-job named Vincent Fondane broke in…"

His head jerked up. "Wait, wait… you've met Vincent Fondane?"

Chance nodded. "Yeah, it was my displeasure in making his acquaintance. Do you know him?"

Twiggy opened his mouth to reply…

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKES!" a scream interrupted.

*CRASH!*

"What the heck was that?!" Twiggy gasped, whipping out a gun.

Chance rolled his eyes, grabbing Twiggy's gun-hand. "Put it away, Twig, I know that sound anywhere- that's the sound of my brother being tossed out the door and into a tire-swing… spinning in motion, I believe."

"YiiiiIIIIiiiIIIIiiiiiIIIIkke s!" the scream continued.

Twiggy looked at him. "Good observation. How'd you guess?"

Chance shook his head and pointed over. "Because he's only 20 feet away, ding-dong." he climbed down the tree. "C'mon, lets see what he's done to get himself in trouble this time,"

Twiggy shrugged and followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the tire-swing had stopped spinning, and Puggsy was green in the face, dizzy. "I think I'm going to be sick…" he groaned.

"Well, that's what you get for walking by us wearing nothing but a shirt and boxers, WITHOUT warning." Storm scoffed.

"I didn't think anyone would mind, since your lame-brained brother is always pantsing me. If I had the chance, I'd really make him suffercate!"

"Someone call for a 'Chance'?" came a voice, and Chance and Twiggy walked up.

"Chance!" Toni exclaimed, seeing him from the doorway.

"Hey, Hossy, what's up?" Storm asked. 'Hossy' was their nickname for Chance, since every girl they met always would refer to him as a 'hottie', only adding the 's' sound because- to them- he was like a extremely hansom alter-identity to Puggsy (who, to this day, no one could believe was his older brother).

"Just on a trip with my friend, Twiggy, here." Chance answered, patting Twiggy on the back. "Twig, you remember my brother. This is my cousin Toni; Fangs' sister Storm, aka Samantha; Fangs' girlfriend, Kasandra aka Hunter; her brother, Martin; Fangpuss, aka Baby Fangs- need I explain who he's related to?; you already know Kim and Biff; and right here is Puggsy's girl, Brielle…"

Brielle and Twiggy looked at each other, a bit stunned. What no one else knew was that they were actually long-lost twin siblings (again, no one could believe it), yet due to Twiggy's 'job', they had to keep it secret, and deny ever knowing each other. "Hello, nice to meet you." Twiggy said, shaking her hand.

"Same to you," Brielle replied, wishing she could hug her brother.

"So, Pugs, care to explain your current situation?" Chance asked.

"We're all trying to get him to be nice!" Fangpuss exclaimed, as the three-year-old climbed up onto Chance's shoulder. "He's been acting like a total jerk so we've all decided that, until he starts acting kind, we're going to keep pranking him… Brielle is even teaching Fangs karate to help him stand up to him so he doesn't always have to turn into Fangface!"

"And I keep telling them, that until THEY stop treating me like a punching-bag, I ain't going to give in!" Puggsy sneered.

Chance sighed. "Mom always said you were the most stubborn one in the family," he said.

"Tell her I get it from HER side…"

"Alright, alright. How about we take a break from harassing the knucklehead, since we have company?" Kassy suggested.

"Yeah, get me out of here!"

"Sure thing…" Storm said, then raised her claws and sliced at the rope, making the tire fall to the ground and roll downhill!

"N-NOT L-L-LIKE T-THAT N-N-NIT-W-W-WOLF!" Puggsy screamed, bumping along.

Martin watched, letting out a descending whistle. "Boy, I remember when we used to sled down this hill… took us half an hour just to get back up to the top." he said.

"Pugs is going to have the ride of his life, then." Kassy replied.

"…it kinda looks fun. Can we find a tire and give it a try?" Toni asked.

"Yeah, yeah, can we?" Fangpuss added, excitedly.

"I don't know… is it safe?" Fangs asked Martin.

"MOMMY! MAKE IT STOP!" Puggsy's scream could be heard.

"…Yep. It's safe." Martin replied.

* * *

Fangs: Sorry for the short chapter, but we'll have longer ones later. And it appears we've got a bit of suspense on our hands (whoa, where did that come from?), as well as two more characters to harass Pugs.

Me: (facing the wrong way) Until next time, please review…

Fangs: Uh, WG? Wrong way (turns her so she's facing the audience)

Me: Oh. Thanks. …And no flames- keep in mind, this is for a man recovering in the hospital (Hope you feel better soon!)


	6. O Brother, Where Art Thy Sense?

I can SEE! … Well, time to put Pugs through more torture. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: …I'm skipping it for the remainder of the story. We've got laughs to give! (…and I'm all out of witty remarks)

* * *

***Chapter Seven***

**~O Brother, Where Art Thou's Sense?~**

"So, let me get this straight- Puggsy's been acting like a jerk, and the only reason the rest of you are messing with him is because you're trying to get him to be nice, which he won't do until you're nice to him?" Chance asked Storm as she showed him up to his room.

"Yep, that sums it up," Storm replied.

He scratched his head. "That actually sounds confusing… Forgive me for siding with my brother, but if you guys keep spontaneously pulling tricks on him, he's not going to be any nicer- actually, he might act like an even bigger jerk than before. It's all psychological reasoning,"

The she-wolf scoffed. "Well, we've been nice to him before- Fangface would even compliment him whenever the loudmouth got an idea, only to be told to shut up. Not to mention Fangs never did anything to him, and Kassy and Hunter only get rough when he criticizes them. And Brielle… well, actually, she and Puggsy's relationship involves criticism and smart-mouthed retorts, so I guess they balance each other out."

"Yeah, but attacking him for no reason doesn't exactly help your situation- it actually makes you guys seem like a bunch of bullies, and he's the victim."

Storm gave him a look. "Was your brain born in backwards or something?"

Chance rolled his eyes. "(Seems like someone's been hanging around my brother too long). Listen, in order to get him to act nice, you should only mess with him if he acts like a jerk. It's called the Pavlov experiment."

"Pavlov? He's the guy who trained dogs with bells, right?"

"Right. You know how whenever Pugs picks on Fangs, he gets him back after he changes into Fangface?"

"Yeah… apparently it didn't leave any effect."

"Exactly. That's because their actions are bouncing off each other- Pugs messes with Fangs, Fangface messes with Pugs later, leaving Puggsy to become aggravated and go after Fangs once he changes back, who retaliates the next time he turns into Fangface… do you follow?"

Storm scratched her head. "Sort of… what exactly are you getting at?"

"Well, in order for Puggsy to get the full message, Fangs should be the one who gets back at him within the same second- I heard Brielle is helping him with that. And if Puggsy started treating him with more respect, Fangface would back off. Same goes for the rest of us- if Pugs acts like a jerk, just teach him a lesson… ONLY when he does, though. No random pranks,"

"And you're sure that will work?"

"Have you noticed why he's never teased Biff?"

"What, did Biff get back at him?"

"No… but Kim did."

_(Yet another scene of Kim on a rampage, this time chasing Puggsy with a rake while he's screaming "Dear God in Heaven, help meeeeeeeeeeee!")_

Storm paused. "…So that's why he flinches every time she gives him a glare." she said. "Alright, Hossy, I suppose we could try it your way."

"Good. …And allow me to show you how it's done," Chance said with a smirk. "After all, it's a little brother's job to annoy his big brother,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Brielle was teaching Fangs how to flip someone… which would explain why he was on his back, seeing stars. "Thanks Brie… I think I got it, now…" he said, a bit dazed.

"Good. Remember- it's all in the hips," Brielle told him, helping him stand. "C'mon, lets work on it. Watch my movements and be sure to…"

They noticed Toni and Fangpuss walking by… with a giant spring, a surf-board, a bucket of tar, and a bag of chicken-feathers. "Hey guys. How goes the lesson going?" Toni asked.

"We're making progress. Setting up the latest prank, I take it?"

"Nah, we're just collecting feathers and tar for the local Surf Club."

Brielle shook her head. "You ARE Puggsy's cousin,"

"Yeah, you can share your sympathy later. C'mon, Fangpuss… to the bathroom!"

"Aye aye, Captain Cruelty." Fangpuss replied, following her inside.

Fangs sighed. "Sometimes I worry about the kind of crowd my cousin is falling into," he said.

* * *

Puggsy was sitting in the grass, a scowl remaining on his face as he just stared out at the lake, anger clouding his mind. Chance walked up, sitting beside him. "So. Care to talk about what's been going on, or did you lose your vocal cords on your wild ride?" the younger (and incredibly more hansom brother) asked.

"I don't feel like talking to anyone, Chance… especially if they're one of the backstabbers I've been hanging around with." Puggsy muttered.

"Ah, c'mon, don't talk about the gang like that. They still care about you,"

"Oh, yeah- letting me get dizzified, spattercated, catapulterated, and ranshacktified is _really _affectionate!"

"Just tone down on the criticism and they'll stop. I've already talked to Storm, and she's agreed to lay off you unless you give anyone attitude."

Puggsy gave him a glare. "What?!"

"Well, think about it- if you loosen up, they'll…"

He stood up, towering over his brother (for once). "Oh, so you're siding with them too, huh?! They've actually turned my own kid-brother against me!"

"Hey, I'm NOT against you- I'm just trying to help you out,"

"Well I don't need it! I can get along fine without you having to negotiate with the weird-wolves for me! I can do this on my own!" With that, Puggsy stormed off.

Chance sighed and shook his head. "And I always thought the older ones were the wiser." he then looked up on the roof. "Alright, Twig, go ahead!"

Twiggy gave a thumbs-up, then leaped down with a bungee-cord, snatched Puggsy up, and landed back on the roof. "What the jumping ignorpotomases…?!" Puggsy sputtered.

Twiggy took off his bungee-cord, putting it back in his knapsack, then climbed down a ladder, moving it so Puggsy couldn't get down. "You can come down when you lose the attitude!" Chance called up to him.

Puggsy fumed, then began pacing, stomping and cursing around the roof.

* * *

*Thump! Thump! Thump!*

"What's that noise?" Kim asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Darn raccoons must've broken back into the attic…" Martin sneered.

"…do raccoons make up their own swear-words?" Biff questioned.

"Oh. Must be Puggsy then," Martin set down his shot-gun. "Guess I won't have to use this just yet."

* * *

A/N: Yaaaay, sibling rivalry! :D

Well, Track, hope you and your husband both enjoyed this chapter and that it kept your spirits lifted. :) Next chapter… the fun continues!


	7. A New Plot? Seriously?

Well, time for another daily update! …this is more fun than my other story, "Pugs gets Prankified"

Puggsy: …is he out of the hospital, yet?

Me: Nope. Now shut up and get back in the story, otherwise you'll be in the hospital next… capish?

Puggsy: (mutters) Surprised I'm not already…

* * *

***Chapter Eight***

**~Wait…a new plot?!~**

"GAH! KIM, I SWEAR, IT WAS MEANT FOR PUGS! WE'RE SORRY!" Toni was screaming as she and Fangpuss ran through the house.

"Yeah, Toni didn't really think it through!" Fangpuss yelped.

Toni gave him a glare. "It was YOUR idea, you little nit-woGRRK!"

Kim had grabbed Toni by the back of her shirt, yanking her back, while she grabbed Fangpuss by the tail… and there was a trace of tar and feathers in her hair. "From now on, consult US before you pull a prank… And I want that mess cleaned BEFORE you try another one, GOT IT?!" she snarled.

Toni and Fangpuss gulped, then nodded.

"Good. Now HOP TO IT. I've got to use the other bathroom to shower." With that, Kim walked off.

"…wow, no wonder all the guys are afraid of her," Toni whispered as she and Fangpuss went to get to work, walking by the chimney…

…where someone else's plan had backfired, as Puggsy fell into a pile of soot. "(cough) Not one of my (hack) best ideas, but I'm down at least (cough)," he muttered, brushing himself off. "When I get my hands on Chance…"

"At least we're not in his shoes," Fangpuss said to Toni after Pugs left.

"That's because we're wise enough to admit our mistakes and try not to stir up trouble," Toni replied. "I might have an attitude to match Puggsy's (as sad it may be) but at least I'm not dumb enough to mess with the werewolves for no reason,"

Fangpuss gave her a look. "No reason?! Last week you punted me across the yard!"

Toni rolled her eyes. "Because, after your transformation, YOU attacked me at the heels!"

"Only because before that YOU tried shaving me!"

"Yeah, after YOU got the idea to tie me up with my own shoe-laces!"

"I wouldn't have if-"

"I thought I told you guys to get cleaning!" Kim called.

"On it!" Toni and Fangpuss yelped, then decided to continue their argument later.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Dallas…_

Cassandra stood by a lake, scouting the area, keeping hidden as well as she could. There came a bubbling sound from the lake, and she grabbed hold of her gun… relaxing when an aquatic-werewolf surfaced- her comrade, Aquaslasher. "Any luck?" he asked, climbing out.

"No sign of any trouble… I wish Matthew would hurry up and get here, though. What's taking that nimrod so long?" she griped, crossing her arms while tapping her foot.

"Patience, Cass. He'll get here… lets just hope he hasn't run into any trouble. Why don't you go check on that kid we found?"

Cassandra nodded, then walked over to a vehicle, where asleep in the backseat was a little 3-year-old girl with light-brown hair, wearing a black shirt and blue-jean overalls. She woke up upon hearing the door open, and she sat up. "Where are we, Cassie?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're in Texas, Sammie… but I don't think we've lost the bad man who caught you yet. We'll have to pretend to be different people, okay?"

"Okay, how?"

"Well, first we're going to have you go by a different name, so they don't know who you are…"

"Erica."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Erica. My brother and I used to pretend we were spies, and our names were Eric and Erica. …I figure, in case the people who are after me are after him too, if they use my name and description, he'll know I'm nearby."

Aquaslasher blinked. "Aren't you too young to be that smart?" he asked.

"Aren't you a little furry to have gills?"

Cassandra scratched her head. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's on a trip with my cousins and their friends- I think they said they were going to San Antonio. I wanted to go with, but I already agreed to stay the night at my grandma Silvia's house. …and that's when someone broke in and kidnapped me."

"What are the names of your cousins and their friends?" Aquaslasher asked. "San Antonio shouldn't be too far away for us, maybe we could catch up to them."

"Sherman and Samantha Fangsworth are my cousins, and their friends are Kassandra and Martin Bickerson, Biff Southerland, Kim Jones, Brielle Shereba, Puggsy Murphy, Toni Marker, and my brother is Sherman Jr., but everyone calls him Baby Fangs."

Cassandra and Aquaslasher exchanged worried glances. "We'd better hurry," Cassandra said, shutting the door. "God willing Twiggy managed to come across them…"

"Gah!" Aquaslasher snarled, an arrow hitting his shoulder. He pried it out, looking upward towards the trees, seeing a shadowed figure. "Cass, we've got company! Get the kid out of here!"

Cassandra started up the vehicle. "What about you?"

"I'll take care of him! Go!"

Cassandra sped off, looking in her rearview mirror, watching Aquaslasher leap up at the figure, wincing as she heard gunshots. "What's happening?" Sammie cried.

"Just another dangerous situation. Sit back, 'Erica', we're going to track down your friends… and find mine."

The figure shot Aquaslasher in the shoulder, trying to kill him, but the aquatic-werewolf dove into the lake, swimming until he found a sewage pipe to sneak into. The figure looked down the road that Cassandra was driving on, then walked over and climbed into a truck which had the license plate 'FONDN-1' on it.

* * *

_Back in San Antonio…_

Brielle walked into the kitchen that afternoon, after going over another lesson with Fangs. She saw Puggsy sitting at the table, his face in his arms, completely silent. "How you holding up, Mr. Tough Guy?" she asked, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"I think I've died and gone somewhere the opposite of heaven," Puggsy muffled, sitting up and sighing. "You still teaching the meathead karate?"

"Yeah. I've finished showing him the basics, so we're going to be sparring next. He's pretty nervous about it, considering he's not allowed to have any help from Fangface."

"I think you're wasting your time, Brie. Not that you're not a good teacher, Fangs is just a lousy student- he's not much of a fighter and barely has any muscles to compete with…"

Brielle scoffed. "I don't have that much muscle either… and yet I still manage to flip you over my shoulder, pin you to the ground, and knock your lights out with a single punch. Besides, fighting isn't just about muscle- it's about agility, and having a clear head."

"Well in that case, you picked a good pupil- Fangs' head is more clear than an empty glass."

*fssshht!*

Brielle shook her soda and sprayed it in Puggsy's face upon opening it. "When I'm done with Fangs, I'll be helping teach you a lesson in a little decency." she said.

Puggsy wiped his face. "Oh, like you don't need it either!" he snapped at her. "You're just as bad as I am!"

"Yeah… but I don't do it for no reason- unless it's with you." With that, she walked out.

Puggsy shook his head. "Sometimes I forget what I see in that girl…"

*Thonk!*

An empty soda-can hit him in the head. "I heard that!" Brielle called.

* * *

A/N: If any of you are wanting to see Brielle and Fangs' judo-lesson… I'm drawing a picture of it, and it should be posted on Deviant Art when it's done.

And yep, looks like a new plot fixed its way into this story. Also, since I forgot to mention last time, Cassandra, Matthew 'Twiggy' Thorn, Aquaslasher, and Sammie "Erica" Fangsworth/Claw are Scoobycool9's OC.

Next chapter… will we get more humor, or suspense?


	8. A Backfired Prank

Next chapter, coming right up!

* * *

***Chapter Nine***

**~A Prank Backfired~**

Later the next morning, Toni was sneaking over towards the attic stairs, a bungee-cord coiled around her arm. Fangpuss walked over, curious on what she was up to. "What's with the bungee cord?" he asked, a bit loudly.

"Shh! Quiet!" Toni hissed, clapping a hand over his mouth. She looked up the stairs, making sure no one heard. "Puggsy's still asleep, so I'm going to use the opportunity to pull a new prank on him."

Fangpuss scratched his head. "But I thought everyone agreed not to do anything to him unless he did something to deserve it."

"I know. This is for what he did last week,"

"What did he do to you last week?"

Toni paused. "Well, it wasn't really me…"

_(We see a scene of Fangs running through the house, shouting "I'm Sorry!" about 20 times with each lap, while Puggsy- having toilet-paper and a plunger on his head (courtesy of Fangface, probably)- angrily pursues. Toni watches as Puggsy catches Fangs, and drags him into the bathroom… hearing the sound of flushing and frantic gurgling soon after)_

The tomboy shook her head. "Trust me, he deserves this," she walked up the attic stairs.

"What's he doing in the attic, anyway?"

"Ah, Brielle said that until he loses the attitude, she doesn't want to share a room with him… plus, Twiggy and Chance needed a place to sleep, and she already called dibs on the couch."

"But why the attic?"

"It was either the attic or the lawn. Now wait down here, I don't need you making a ruckus while I work,"

Fangpuss sneered, but sat at the bottom of the stairs while Toni entered the attic. "I hope she hangs herself with that bungee-cord…"

*Thonk!*

A rubber-ducky hit Fangpuss in the head. "Watch it, nit-wolf!" Toni growled.

Fangpuss muttered angrily, rubbing his head… the the while wondering where the heck Toni got the rubber-ducky.

Toni looked around the attic, seeing that Puggsy was asleep on an old bed with a single mattress. She smirked then snuck over, throwing one end of the cord around a rafter above his head, then climbed up a stack of boxes to secure it. She then strapped on the harness and looked down. "This'll be one wake-up call he'll never forget," she narrated to herself, then leaped down…

Now, what Toni never thought about was that sometimes bungee-cords needed to be adjusted for different lengths, as several locations for bungee-jumping differed in height such as bridges, buildings, cliffs… or attics with ceilings that were closer to the ground than they seemed.

*WHUMP!*

If she had known that, she wouldn't have landed on Puggsy, not only waking him but also causing him to roll out of bed, a bit dazed. "Whoops," she whispered bluntly, then quickly took off down the stairs before her cousin could see and kill her.

Another thing the tomboy forgot to check was that, when a bungee-prank backfires, it's wise to take off the harness before breaking into a sprint, which she didn't realize until after she got to the bottom of the stairs, the cord holding her back and making her run in place. Fangpuss stood there, grinning. "Trouble?" he asked.

Toni began fumbling with the straps, trying to get the harness off. "Nothing I can't handle… how about helping me out?" she grunted.

The young werewolf only continued to grin… and held up a giant feather. "How about… not?"

Toni's eyes widened. "No. Fangpuss, don't even think about-"

Fangpuss then began tickling her!

"No! Stop! (ha ha!) Please, I can't…! (hee hee) I'm gonna lose my (heh heh) footing!" Toni lifted her legs, holding them in the air as she laughed, trying to shield herself from the feather…

What no one taught Toni was- when you're being held back by an outstretched bungee cord and a little werewolf is tickling you- it's not a good idea to do that, as it can cause one to snap back upward a flight of stairs and crash into something and/or someone who happened to be wondering what the heck a stretched-out bungee cord was doing in the attic.

*Zip!*

"OOF!"

*CRASH!*

…If anyone had told these things to Toni, there wouldn't be a Puggsy-shaped dent in the attic wall. "I hate that little furball…" Toni groaned, then gasped when she saw that she was lying on a newly-dazed Puggsy, and quickly pried off the harness, running downstairs.

…kicking Fangpuss across the hall after passing him. "What was THAT for?!" Fangpuss snarled.

Puggsy stumbled down the stairs, still seeing stars. "Alright… who did it?" he demanded.

"Toni. She went that way- just follow the sound of panicked retreating footsteps," Fangpuss said, then took out a video-camera as Puggsy stormed off. "This shall be good."

* * *

Brielle was in the middle of dragging Fangs across the house… the lanky teenager's nails digging into the carpet as she hauled him by the ankles. "No! No! No more lessons, please!" Fangs was begging. "I can deal with Puggsy's criticism and brutality for the rest of my life… just please, no more!"

"Stop being a wuss, Fangsworth, and c'mon!" Brielle grunted. "You can't be a coward the rest of your life!"

"Yes I can! It's gotten me this far in life!"

"Just come on… there's nothing to be nervous about, I taught you everything!"

"Nothing to be nervous about?! You did an aerial trick and put a new hollow in the oak-tree… which could have been my ribs!"

"I'll go easy on you today- I'll let you make the first move,"

"That's what you said, before you kicked my legs out from under me!"

Brielle rolled her eyes. "I was planning on having you make the first defensive move- something that didn't require you curling up into the fetal position and begging for mercy. Now stop acting like a wimp and…"

Toni ran by, leaning against the wall, trying to look casual… doing a bad job of it. "Uh, hi Toni…"

"Hello." Toni said quickly.

"…what's going on?" Brielle asked.

"Nothing, and if he asks, I've been with you all morning."

Brielle and Fangs looked at each other… though didn't have to wonder what was going on when they heard Puggsy coming down the stairs. "TONI!" he shouted.

"Yipe!" On that yelp, Toni sped out the door.

Puggsy stormed by, rushing out the door in pursuit. "Get back here!"

By this time everyone was awake, entering the kitchen. "…any reason why Puggsy is chasing after Toni, or should I even ask?" Sam asked.

"Toni tried to pull a prank on Pugs, but it backfired," Fangpuss replied, trying to hold in a chuckle.

"He looks pretty mad… I mean, madder than usual," Martin commented.

"You should see it back at our house," Chance replied, shaking his head. "When Pugs and Toni get into it, it's like World War III."

"Whoop, here they come," Kasandra pointed out, and everyone got out of the way, as Puggsy stormed in, carrying Toni potato-sack style.

"Wait! Don't kill me! It wasn't my fault! Fangpuss practically turned me into a slingshot!" Toni was stammering, trying to reach out and grab onto something. "Guys, help me out, here! Help!"

"Should we do something?" Twiggy asked.

"Nah. I think she deserves it," Fangpuss replied, smirking.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, folks, but we'll get into more mischief later… Lets just hope Toni gets out of this alive, lol.


	9. Who Let in the Villain?

Well, here's another short-chapter. As I've said before, I'll be updating every night until Track's husband is back on his feet, as well as saying a prayer for them each night. Some may think it's ridiculous to include personal matters into a fan-fic… but I don't really care, it's what friends do. Here's to you, Tracker, hoping he pulls through!

* * *

***Chapter Ten***

**~Alright, who let the VILLAIN in?!~**

No one exactly knew what Puggsy had done that morning… all anyone knew was that after he chewed out Toni, someone had locked him down in the basement, tied to a chair…

But they didn't notice until AFTER Brielle and Fangs' judo-lesson.

Brielle stood in front of Fangs that morning, while her boyfriend was occupied with scolding his cousin to the point where they both began to argue. Fangs, in the meantime, was wishing he could trade places with Toni, considering- after seeing Brielle in action- he had a feeling his life was about to flash before his eyes.

"Ready, Fangsworth?" Brielle asked, smirking.

Fangs sweated with nervousness. "To contact my insurance agent?" he gulped.

Without warning, Brielle leaped into the air, aiming an aerial-kick to his face. Fangs yelped and twisted to the side, dodging at the last minute, panicking as he thought about what might have happened to his head… all the while amazed that such a short girl could kick someone two feet taller than her.

*BAM!*

Brielle had twisted after her landing and punched him, a back-up motive she had planned if he decided to dodge (which she knew he would). She hadn't even broken a sweat with either moves, and stood there grinning. Fangs could only glare at her, and stood up, rolling up his sleeves, giving a tough-guy pose… which she only found to be humorous.

*bap!*

"Ow!" Fangs grunted after Brielle kicked him in the shin, and bent over to grab his knee… which wasn't wise, considering Brielle grabbed him by the the arm and flipped him.

*Thud*

"FOCUS, Fangs! You're not even trying!" Brielle scoffed. "I told you- clear your mind in a fight, otherwise your opponent will have the advantage,"

"Okay… I'll clear my head, once it stops ringing…" Fangs replied, rubbing his head.

Brielle took another stance, waiting for Fangs, who just sat there. "C'mon, Fangs, lets move it along…"

"My head still hurts."

"You think that would matter to who you were fighting? They'd just focus on making the pain worse. Now hurry up and get up,"

Fangs sat on his knees. "Alright… give me a hand,"

Brielle rolled her eyes, walking over. "Pugs is right. You really are a-"

Fangs grabbed onto her outstretched hand and yanked her down, then got on top of her and trapped her in a headlock. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear,"

"Why you…!" Brielle bent over and flipped him again, but this time he was ready and- still having a grab on her- threw her over and slammed her onto the ground. She stood up and lunged, doing another air-kick, but he dodged, this time catching her leg and swinging her, tossing her back on the ground. She got back up and threw a punch, which he blocked, then threw a punch at her face which she blocked… and he kicked her in the shin. "Agh!"

Fangs then grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the ground, pinning her down with his first. She glared up at him… but smirked.

"Well played, Sherman. I've taught you well,"

Fangs grinned. "Thank you."

"…mind helping me up?"

He scoffed. "Nice try."

Brielle grinned and stood up, then shook his hand. They then walked inside…

…not noticing someone had been watching not too far off. "Nice lesson, Brielle." Vincent Fondane said, crossing his arms. "We'll see if its enough to stop me."

* * *

A/N: I will have that judo-pic of Fangs and Brielle up soon. Right now, lets hope Fangs will be able to take on Vincent when the moment arrives… more importantly, Puggsy, for that matter.

Please review and leave prayers.


	10. Sage Advice from a vampire

Getting late… about time I updated, huh?

* * *

***Chapter Eleven***

**~Sage Advice… from a vampire~**

Where were we now?

…Ah, yes. Puggsy being tied up in the basement.

All because of how he was chewing out Toni… Now, no one exactly knew what happened after their argument- they just knew that all the shouting caused another earthquake in San Francisco (causing Luca to resent trying to fry hot-dogs over a gas-stove). All they knew that, from the shocked/angry expression on Toni's face afterwards, their friend must have done something quite… out of character.

"He did WHAT to you?" Sam gasped after Toni told the girls about it- feeling more comfortable in confiding in them…. and Fangs. "Oh, heck no, now that loudmouth's going TOO far! I can take the insults, the backfired prank, pushing around my brother… but going as far as hitting a young girl?! Someone had better get that guy in anger-management, before I kill him!"

"He didn't really hit me- he just raised his fist, all red in the face, and was holding back like the last shred of humanity inside him was trying to keep him under control." Toni clarified. "…It's not the first time he gave me that kind of look, to tell the truth, only this time I didn't break his game console."

"You know, I think we ought to lay off Puggsy for a while. He's getting more aggravated every minute of the day," Kim said. "I want to teach him a lesson as much as the rest of you… but I don't think pulling pranks or roughing him up is going to work."

"Don't tell me you're taking HIS side!" Kassy replied.

"I'm not. I just think we should take a break, restart maybe tomorrow and do as Chance said- only teach him a lesson when he does something mean." she gave Toni a look. "…In the present, NOT over something that happened last week."

"Alright, alright, but I'm still going to have a word with him about his near-violent reaction." Sam said, standing up. "So, where is the little pipsqueak?"

Toni shrugged. "I dunno. He disappeared after his episode. Probably went on a walk or something," she replied.

* * *

"I hate my life," Puggsy muttered, then tried once again to break free of the rope that bound him. He sighed after realizing it was no use. "Alright, whoever's doing this to me, just put me out of my misery, now!"

"I would… but that would be too merciful." came a voice from the shadows.

He hung his head low. "Ah, great… it's you. What do you want?"

"First, shut your mouth and listen. I've come to notice the way you've been acting this weekend, and despite the fact I knew you were going to be a loudmouth since you were eight, I have to say I'm quite appalled. Your friends are going through all this trouble to teach you some respect, and yet you blow them off like the stubborn little twit you are."

"Yeah? Did you miss the fact that they're torturing me, too?!"

"You bring the torture upon yourself, Russell. You claim your friends are being ignorant of your own feelings, yet in reality it is you who is being the ignoramus."

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. They've been harassifying me since the very beginning… and could you NOT refer to me by my first name?"

"I believe likewise. …I read a verse not too long ago: Proverbs 6:1-2, _"Thou art snared with the words of thy mouth,"_ …and you seemed to have snared yourself into a hostile predicament."

"Alright, so what do you recommend I do about it?"

"Do what your mother has been telling you to do for years- watch your mouth. If you're not careful of what you say, you'll bring trouble upon not only yourself, but your friends. Keep this conversation in mind next time you think about doing something stupid. I have places to go and can't stick around to see what scenario you get yourself into next. Until we meet again, Russell."

Puggsy shook his head. "Whatever. How about untying me before you go?"

No answer.

"…Hello? Lamone? …Alright, I know you're still there! Come untie me! …C'MON NO ONE VANISHES THAT FAST! LAMONE!"

Zip. Nada. Zero.

He growled. "I can see why he isn't invited over for Christmas."

*Thonk!*

An apple hit him in the head. "I heard that!" snapped Lamone.

Puggsy snarled and began thrashing… only to have the chair fall backwards with a *thunk!*

"Ow." he put bluntly.

* * *

A/N: Yep, even Lamone's in on it too XD (what, you honestly thought I wasn't going to give him a cameo? For shame! lol)

Next chapter… will Puggsy have cooled down, or will Fangs have to give him a lesson in judo? And where are Cassandra and 'Erica' during all this?


	11. Fangs VS Puggsy! Oh the SUSPENSE!

Well, time for the moment we've all been waiting for ;)

* * *

***Chapter Twelve***

**~Fangs vs. Puggsy~**

Cassandra pulled over by a lake, where to her relief she found her friend, Ryan, sitting by the bank, his jacket somewhat torn and a couple scars on his shoulder and arms. "Ryan! Are you alright?" Cassandra asked. "What happened?"

"I don't remember… All I can recall is some vision that I was this aquatic werewolf, got into a fierce fight, and swam into a lake until I found a sewer-pipe, climbing in and following a tunnel to a different lake to a town we were driving to," Ryan answered.

…Oh, did we forget to mention he's Aquaslasher's human-half?

Cassandra sighed. _Great, he transformed back… and he won't be turning back for another ten years, unless he can control his transformations. _she thought. Unlike regular werewolves, aqua-wolves could only change shape every ten years during the summer season. And unless their human part could learn how to shapeshift willingly (let alone even remember their identity), they couldn't change whenever they could.

"Now, tell me, Cass… where are we, and have you heard word from Matthew?" Ryan asked.

Thank God Ryan remembered their mission as well as Aquaslasher. "San Antonio. I haven't heard anything from Matthew. We were to meet in Dallas, but got ambushed by that Fondane fellow. You stayed behind to keep him back, and apparently got injured… yet still, miraculously, managed to trace me to a supposed location," Cassandra replied, sounding impressed on that last part.

"Shadowslasher, who are you talking to?" Sammie asked, poking her head out the car window.

"Shadowslasher?" Ryan questioned.

Cassandra sighed. "Yeah, it's my alias. 'Erica' and I decided to go by different names, in case Fondane was tracking us. However…" she walked over to the road. "When he was trying to follow us, I eluded him a bit too easily by hiding under a bridge. He just kept driving, not even slowing down, and came this way… as if he's trying to track down someone else."

"Well, if he's after someone else, why did he bother fighting us?"

"Probably knows we're after him. Those Veni-Con-Yei creeps know how to gather information,"

"Veni-who?" Sammie asked.

"They're a group of werewolf-hunters, lead by a man named Marlow. The Thorn family and their organization has been after them for years, ever since the Shereba Slaughter," Ryan answered.

Sammie gasped. "We've got to warn the gang!"

"I think they already know," Cassandra answered, loading a shotgun. "Considering, according to our sources, Vincent has been after the Bickerson family for a while, his goal set on Hunter. Not only that but Brielle- one of two of the last remaining Sherebas- happens to be an ex-VCY member, having run away after she and Vincent were sent out to kill part of the Thorn family."

"And if they don't know about the VCY, it's about time they did." Ryan answered, climbing into the vehicle. "Lets move out,"

* * *

Vincent stayed hidden in a tree that afternoon, keeping as discrete as possible, not making a sound or moving an inch as he spied on the house, waiting for his opportunity to strike. Only thing that was stopping him was that Matthew Thorn was in the house and, despite he had spared his family's life years ago, the hunter didn't want to risk being recognized… no matter how friendly he was towards Brielle. After all, she was the only VCY member who never harmed anyone- unless they got on her bad side.

Another thing that kept him from attacking was that Brielle was teaching Fangs judo- having been taught by an expert instructor while they lived in Japan, the hunter knew that she had methods that could put a man in a hospital within seconds, and if she were teaching them to a boy who could turn into a werewolf…

And then there was that loud-mouth. Good _Lord above_, did Vincent hate him the most! Oh, sure, he had his sights set on hunting the werewolves in order to protect Brielle from the VCY as part of a deal he was forced into… (long story). But, just when he had the chance to find Brielle and try to persuade her into coming back to him and fleeing the country under false names and starting over, that little JERK just HAD to steal her heart and drag her deeper into danger than she was before!

As he watched the gang for years, he noticed how Puggsy was always being harassed by werewolves, yet still didn't do anything except threaten their human-halves, and on some occasions Fangface would even eat him, and the teen would only snap at him. He had observed them long enough to notice the relationship the little punk had with his friends, (good heavens, someone find this guy a hobby!)

After what he'd see tonight, however, he'd wonder how long he'd have friends.

Vincent notice Fangs walk outside, breathing in some fresh air, feeling superb after defeating Brielle in one round of Judo (which either told the hunter that the lanky teen was stronger than he seemed… or Brielle's moves were getting rusty). How he wanted to shoot him, as a sign to the others that danger was near… but that's one reason why he withheld. He didn't want to blow his cover this soon.

Another reason was that loudmouthed, pint-sized, short-fused jerk was stepping out next, and Vincent planned on using HIS body as the message.

"Hey, Pugs, where've you been?" Fangs asked him.

"The seventh circle of heck, where else?" Puggsy replied, rope-marks imprinted on his arm. "I've spent practically this whole day tied up in the basement, and it took everyone long enough to hear me shouting to be let out."

"Yeah… the only reason we let you out was because your voice was draining out the television- and caused another quake in San Fransisco."

Puggsy gave him a glare. "Sure, crack jokes all you want, as long as you enjoy my suffercation."

"Who's joking? Luca's been calling Toni about it all day. …Besides, we're willing to ease down, once you do."

He only scoffed. "In order for me have to ease down, I'd have to be dead."

_I could easily grant that wish, _Vincent thought, his hand on his gun.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Fangs questioned. "I try to say something nice, and you just blow it off. I bet you don't even know how to be nice to me!"

"And I bet you don't even know how to work your brain… if you have one."

Fangs fumed. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!"

Vincent nearly fell out of the tree at the sudden outburst. He figured Fangs would just roll with the punches and forget about Puggsy's insult, after watching them long enough (okay, forget the hobby—this man needs a girlfriend!). From the new reaction, the hunter figured things were about to get interesting.

Fangs poked Puggsy in the chest. "I am SICK and TIRED of you always putting me down! Well, if you're not going to act like a friend, neither am I! You're going DOWN!"

"I'd like to see you try to take me!" Puggsy retorted, balling his fists.

"I can and I will- considering your girlfriend taught me her moves!"

"I doubt you needed help… you already knew how to fight like a girl!"

Fangs prodded Puggsy again. "We'll see once I'm finished with you!"

"Stop poking me in the chest!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, someone just hit someone already!" Vincent griped to himself.

*BAM!*

Puggsy had punched Fangs, and the hunter sighed. "Finally!"

Fangs stumbled back, rubbing his face. _"(grr) Let me take him this round, Fangs! You just started learning how to fight like a man… by a girl… but still!" _Fangface said to him mentally.

_No, I want to handle this on my own. _Fangs thought in reply, glaring at Puggsy, who still had his fists raised. _Brielle taught me enough. Plus, I've known Pugs for years… as long as I keep my mind clear, I can spot his every move._

"_Ooh, ooh, you're right Fangs. (grr) If there's one thing you and me are good at, it's keeping a clear head!"_

Fangs stood up, approaching Puggsy, his fists raised as well. _First, a right hook- block with left elbow. Expect back-up punch from other arm, twist arm to block while swinging a right punch to the eye. Opponent will lunge in a rage, throwing a left hook to the gut- block, retaliate with an uppercut. In a spark of sheer fury, expect a tackle- lunge to the left and catch by the elbow, hooking right hand under the armpit in order to flip._

"…_Wow! It's like something you'd see in a movie! You think it'll work, Fangs? (grr) Huh, do ya?"_

_Fangface, you're breaking my concentration!_

"_Sorry."_

Indeed, it all played out the way Fangs figured- Puggsy through a right hook, but Fangs raised his elbow, blocking it, then twisting his arm to block a left-hook…

*Bam!*

He swung a right punch to Puggsy's eye. He stumbled back, a bit stunned, but shook it off. "Now you're in for it!" he snarled, and lunged, throwing a left hook to the stomach.

Fangs punched his arm downward at an angle- a block he moved in his karate lesson with Brielle- and then sent an uppercut to Puggsy's jaw.

*Wham!*

Vincent watched, a bit surprised and impressed. Fangs wasn't letting Puggsy make a single move.

Puggsy cried out in fury, and charged at Fangs to tackle him head on. Fangs took a stance and then shot forward, veering a little to the left and catching Puggsy by the arm…

*SLAM!*

…flipping him hard onto the ground. _Holy crud, it actually worked! _Fangs thought, surprised.

"…_you mean you didn't think it would?!" _Fangface demanded.

Puggsy stood up, rubbing his head. He turned to Fangs, his glare full of death. "No more playing. This time, I'm going to murdify ya!" he snarled, grabbing the lanky teen by the shirt-collar before he had time to even think. "What kind of fancy move do you have to get out of THIS one, pinhead?!"

Fangs smirked. "Easy. I'm just going to look up…"

"Look up…?" Puggsy followed his gaze, and paled. "Oh no…"

The moon was out.

Vincent leaned back, watching as Fangface swung Puggsy around in the air before stuffing him inside an old rain-barrel sitting beside the house. _Apparently, Sherman has gotten stronger, _he thought. _He's not the same weakling as he had been years ago… and it appears that while he's gained strength, Puggsy has lost some of his own. I wonder what else will happen? _(seriously, women- he's in his 40's, has black hair, knows several fighting techniques, and is way too single to be left alone! Someone give this man a life!)

Puggsy pulled himself out of the barrel, walking inside, storming up to Fangface. "…Well?" the werewolf asked, boastingly.

"You're right. You're not going to act friendly as long as I don't," Puggsy sighed.

Fangface grinned. He must have finally gotten through to him!

He shook his head. "I guess we're not friends anymore," with that, he walked off.

…leaving a crushed werewolf behind.

Vincent was the only one who grinned at the news.

* * *

(in place of WG is Brielle)

Brielle: Hi, readers. Standing in for WG, since, after typing that last part, she had a sudden heart-attack from her own suspense. …On the bright side, we finally got to see Fangs beat up Puggsy for once (ripping off that Sherlock Holmes movie all the while)… on the bad side, Vincent may use this as his advantage- if only it could drive him to find a hobby and/or a girlfriend.

Kassy: Hope you enjoyed Track, and prayers still with your husband!


	12. Gotta Love Home Alone Traps

Well, here's a new chapter. In order to ease down the suspense from the last one, this one will include plenty of humor! :D

* * *

***Chapter Thirteen***

**~…anyone spot some "Home Alone" references?~**

Well, after Fangface had roughed Puggsy up one-time too many last night, it really put everyone in a funk… all the while put Storm in a furious rage, as the she-wolf was chasing after Puggsy, her claws sticking out and her eyes aflame, after hearing how the loud-mouth hurt her brother's feelings.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Storm bellowed (being held back by Chance by the tail), slashing her claws in the air, while Puggsy coward behind Brielle, his clothes already shredded. "Let me go, Hossy! You're about to become an only-child!"

"Can't we talk this over?" Puggsy stammered.

"Oh, so NOW you want to work things out?" Brielle sneered, crossing her arms. "Doesn't surprise me. Like I said before, you don't get on good terms unless your life is at stake."

"Pugs, PLEASE go make up with Fangface! I can't hold her back much longer!" Chance begged. "And I don't want to explain to Mom why you ended up in the ICU!"

"ICU nothing! I'M GOING TO PUT HIM IN THE GRAVE!" Storm snarled.

"Storm, calm down!" Hunter snapped, gripping her by the shoulder. "I'm as mad as you are- minus the intense urge to kill- but killing Puggsy won't make Fangface feel any better."

"Unless he's the one killing him." Toni remarked.

"You're not helping!" Puggsy sneered.

"Well, you're not helping either," Brielle said, stepping away from Puggsy. "You deserve to get-"

*WHAM!*

Chance lost his grip on Storm and she attacked Puggsy, a cloud of dust erupting during the scuffle, followed by yelps of pain, vicious growls, and several violent sound effects within the *Whack*, *Bam*, and *Crunch* categories, up until Hunter managed to pry her off Puggsy, who hid behind Chance. "Geez, and you guys say _**I**_ need anger-management?!" Puggsy wheezed.

"That's enough, Storm!" Biff snapped. "I think this has gone on long enough! Puggsy, it's time you make up to Fangface, and learn some common decency!"

"…as well as get some common sense while you're at it," Toni added.

"Can't I throttle him a little more?" Storm demanded.

"Keep her away from me, and I may cooperate," Puggsy replied to Biff.

*Knock Knock*

"Who could that be?" Martin wondered, walking to the front door, opening it to see a woman with brown hair, wearing all-black and camo-pants, and holding…

"Sammie?" Storm gasped, forgetting about Puggsy and running over to her younger cousin. "What are you doing here… and who's this?!"

"Her name is Cassandra," Twiggy spoke up. "She's a friend of mine… but what ARE you doing with that little girl?"

"Allow me to explain," A man with dark hair, in his 40's, wearing combat-attire, spoke up as he stepped up behind Cassandra. "My name is Ryan Thorn. Cassandra and I are with the law-enforcement, and we were given orders to hunt down this man," he held up a picture of Vincent.

"Vincent?!" The gang gasped.

"Ah, great, don't tell me that crackpot is still loose!" Toni sneered.

"He is. He was in Brooklyn, kidnapping your little friend here and trying to take her to a group of werewolf hunters Vincent happens to be working for." Ryan explained.

"The Veni-Con-Yei?" Brielle questioned. "But… Vincent left their group years ago!"

"Unfortunately, the group doesn't dismiss members _and_ let them live." Cassandra told her. "Vincent must have returned to them in order to stay alive, and has been given the task of killing werewolf members of the Bickerson family… and now the Fangsworth family too."

"We managed to track him down and rescue Sammie before he could hand her over to the rest of his group," Ryan added. "But he's still loose, and we've tracked him back here."

Cassandra noticed Puggsy. "…From the looks of it, I'd say your friend already had a run-in with him."

"Huh? Oh, no I haven't (this time). …The psychotic she-wolf in front of you was just taking her anger out on me," Puggsy answered, giving Storm a glare.

"Watch it, otherwise I'll shred you down until there's nothing but bones left," Storm growled.

"Are you alright, sis?" Fangpuss asked Sammie.

"I'm fine, Vincent didn't hurt me." Sammie answered, hugging him. "I'm just glad you're okay, too."

"We're going to scout the area for any signs of Vincent." Cassandra said. "You coming, Twiggy?"

"Nah, I thought I'd just kick back and watch TV," Twiggy answered sarcastically.

"I'll help out too," Chance added.

"We all will." Biff said. "Storm, go get Fangface and tell him what's going on. Toni, I want you to stay indoors with Fangpuss and Sammie- don't let anyone in until we get back."

"If anyone even tries, they're going to be seeing their lives flash before their eyes." Toni replied.

"Just be careful. It's bad enough I've got one family-member getting pulverized," Chance told her.

* * *

Storm got Fangface, and once he heard that Vincent was back in town, he forgot all about his discouragement towards Puggsy and went to help the others. Everyone split up to search the different areas: Storm, Martin, and Ryan searched by the lake; Biff, Kim, Hunter, and Fangface searched near the old barn; and Brielle, Twiggy, and Puggsy searched near the woods.

Toni, Fangpuss, and Sammie watched from the attic-window, keeping a look-out. "You know, Fangpuss, as crafty as Vincent can be, he might try to break into the house while everyone's out." Toni said.

"I was thinking that too. Maybe we should make a trap in case he breaks in," Fangpuss replied.

Toni smirked. "It seems our minds are working as one today."

"But he could break in anywhere! Where would we set a trap?" Sammie asked.

"Simple- in every single room."

"We'll have to work fast then… and we'll need a little extra help," Fangpuss said, and held up a picture of the moon, showing it to Sammie, who transformed into a little she-wolf who looked like a miniature version of Storm. "What do you say, Claw?"

"I say, it's about time I got into this act!" Claw exclaimed.

"In that case, lets get to work. We don't have time to waste!" Toni declared, and they all grabbed supplies lying around the attic. "Now here's what we'll do…"

* * *

Vincent watched as the gang split up, leaving the house, which he decided to use to his advantage. He could sneak in, and ambush them just like he did to Hunter's parents… and he planned on taking down Puggsy first, the only one he'd spare would be Brielle… unless she refused to return to him. When everyone was out of sight, he snuck towards the house, finding that the door was open a crack. Slowly, he opened it, looking in…

Seeing there was a bucket of water on the edge of the door, and swung it wide and jumped back as it hit the floor. "Stupid kids. A mere prank can't stop-" he began to scoff.

*KONK!*

What Vincent didn't notice was that there was a line attached to the bucket, which- when pulled- would yank a bowling ball off the mantel above the doorframe… which landed on his head. "OW! Why those little…"

He walked in, stepping on a loosened floorboard that shot up and hit him in the face!

*WHACK!*

He stumbled back, rubbing his face. The hunter growled, then stormed into the living room, looking around for any traps. It was dark so he flicked a light-switch on… but the lights didn't come on. Arching an eyebrow, he flicked it several more times, wondering if the lights weren't busted.

Not realizing there was another line attached to the switch, which lead up to a knife that was draped over a sconce, sawing through another line that was holding up a water-balloon full of glue.

*SPLOT!*

Soon there was glue splattered all over the hunter. "Those kids are dead!" he snarled, storming in, tripping another wire which caused a bag of feathers to fall on him. "…how original."

*creak*

He spun, seeing Toni trying to sneak by. "You!" he snarled.

"You," Toni sneered.

"Why do you bother with these childish attempts to stop me?"

"…Why are you dressed like a chicken?"

Vincent growled, then whipped out his rifle, aiming it at her. "No games! Tell me where your little friends are,"

"Look up."

Vincent did so… just in time for Fangpuss and Claw to leap down and slam a large gunny-sack over him. "Alright, we caught him!" Claw exclaimed.

He then cut through the sack with a knife. "Maybe not." Fangpuss put bluntly, and the kids fled the room, running upstairs.

"Get back here, you brats!" Vincent snapped, racing after them, running halfway up the stairs…

*WHOOSH!*

He ducked when a paint-bucket swung down after him. "Where have I seen this before?" he wondered, then made the sound of footprints going up the stairs, and stepped back as another paint-bucket swung down at him. "Ha! Such simple tricks…" he then ran up the stairs…

*WHAM!*

…not seeing a large tire swing down next, knocking him back! "…of course…"

"Yes!" Toni exclaimed, slapping hi-fives to Fangpuss and Claw, and they then split up to initiate their other traps.

Vincent stood up, keeping alert for any more traps. He saw Fangpuss and Claw running into a room, and ran in, gun-raised as he broke open the door-

*WHACK!*

Fangpuss stood on a dresser, holding the ore that had smacked into Vincent's face. He leaped down and climbed out the window with Claw. "YOU LITTLE SNOTS WON'T GET AWAY SO EASY!" he shouted, and ran in…

…slipping on oil that was on the floor, falling flat on his back, his gun going off and shooting a hole in the ceiling, and he was seeing doubles.

"Hey, Van Helsing! If you're going to get us, better do it before our cousins get back!" Toni called from the attic stairs.

The hunter stood up, racing after her. "If you pull any more tricks, your cousins will be mourning over your remains!"

Toni ran up to the attic, standing by a corner, seemingly trapped. The hunter arrived, holding a pair of daggers now. "Uh oh."

"Don't have any traps to set off now, do you?!"

"Nope… just one." Toni then let out a whistle.

Outside, Fangpuss and Claw pushed an old tractor rolling down a steep hill.

Vincent paused, and Toni pointed down. He followed her gaze, seeing he was standing in a loop… and the rope- which was attached to the tractor outside- had just tightened around his ankles.

"…mother…" Vincent squeaked, before he was whipped out the attic window. "AAAAAUUUGH!" *bonk, boink, bonk* …bouncing off the roof. "Ouch! Ow! Ooh! AAAAAUGH!* dragged through a pricker-bush. "OW ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! YAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah….!" The tractor continued to roll- Vincent attached- until it was out of sight.

"Have a nice trip! Don't write back!" Claw called out.

The others ran back, hearing all the commotion. "Are you guys alright? What happened?" Kim asked.

"Vincent stopped by… but he was in quite a hurry to leave," Toni replied with a smirk.

"He may be back though, so keep your guards up." Twiggy advised.

"C'mon, lets head back in. We'll take turns taking watch," Biff said.

"I might as well take the first watch- I haven't had a decent night's sleep anyway," Puggsy scoffed, walking toward the back door.

"PUGS, WAIT-" Toni, Fangpuss, and Claw shouted, forgetting about a certain unused trap…

*POW!*

*FWEEEEEEEE!*

"WHOA!"

*KA-BOOM!*

Puggsy, having ducked, watched the firework explode behind him. The rest of the gang turned to Toni, Fangpuss and Claw. "What did I just tell you about setting up pranks without consulting us?" Kim scolded Toni.

"Oh, c'mon! This was a different situation!" Toni argued. "We were trying to get rid of Vincent!"

"…well, you pulled out all the stops," Brielle commented.

Puggsy stood up. "Yeah, well, before anything else, I think we should deactiviate a few traps before we accidentally commit hara-kairi."

"Good idea… by the way, your pants are on fire." Martin said.

Puggsy looked, seeing that the firework had, indeed, set his pants aflame. "AAAUUUGH!"

On that exclamation, he ran and jumped back into the lake.

* * *

A/N: I figured we'd give Puggsy [somewhat] of a break and mess with the villain for a bit… though truth be told I am running short on ideas on how to harass him. Weird. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!


	13. Enter: Nightclaw

More torture and hilarity, coming right up!

* * *

***Chapter Fourteen***

**~Enter Nightclaw~**

Well, it wasn't easy, but Toni, Fangpuss, and Claw managed to deactivate every trap left in the house… before anyone_ else_ could be set on fire, dressed as a chicken, frozen in ice, attacked by bees, buried underneath a pile of plush bunnies, bombarded with rubber-duckies, swung from the ceiling fan, catapulted out the window, rolling downstairs in a sleeping-bag into a mini-swimming pool full of pudding, and nearly drowned in a bathtub full of vegetable oil.

…guess how well Puggsy's night went before they DID take care of the rest of the traps.

"Are you sure you took care of all the traps?" Hunter asked the kids later that night.

"Yep," Fangpuss answered. "Checked every room, it's all clear."

"You're positive?" Martin pressed.

"Absolutely," Claw replied.

"There's not a single trap set up anywhere?"

"Not a one," Toni said.

*TWANG!*

"YEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

*DOOF!*

The kids cringed. "…except that one we set in the fridge…" Toni added, rubbing the back of her neck.

Puggsy walked by… and it was best not to ask why he was covered in flour. "If anyone wishes to drive me closer to the edge of death, I'll be sleeping outside," he grumbled, storming outside.

*SLAM!* went the door once he was out.

"…Shouldn't we warn him the coyotes like to prowl at this hour?" Martin asked Hunter.

* * *

_Meanwhile, near a tractor that was crashed into an old tree…_

Vincent regained consciousness, rubbing his head. "When I get back to that house, those brats won't live to see their next birthday," he snarled, grabbing his gun. "I'll kill those werewolves, make the humans suffer… and whether she likes it or not, Brielle will return to me, even if I have to put a few bullets in her legs to get her to come!"

*WHACK!*

Vincent saw stars, and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Lamone dropped the hubcap he pried off the tractor, then dragged the hunter deeper into the woods, tying him to a tree. "Think again," he groused, then slinked off.

* * *

_Back with the loudmouth who keeps performing verbal suicide…_

Puggsy sat in the grass, looking out at the lake. The moon and stars reflected off it, and there was an old tree that was arched in a bench-like manner near the shore, a few frogs croaked nearby, and a few fireflies blinked here and there, and a couple ducks floated amongst the waves. It was a beautiful sight, and he had thought about sitting on that bent tree and enjoying the silence… if it wasn't for the thought that someone would come along and push him in, and- just because it was his luck- those ducks would fly up and attack his face, so he remained on the grass, as far away from the lake as possible (especially since his clothes were still damp from his last dip).

So many things ran through his mind. All the pranks, the lack of support from any of his friends, the thought that his _little brother_ had tried to negotiate, Lamone coming and doing nothing more than just tying him down and giving him advice, Luca calling him up asking for him to keep his voice down before San Francisco became a pile of rubble… and now Vincent was back and out for blood, which REALLY made things better! (note the sarcasm there).

When a shadow loomed over him, he didn't so much as flinch. "Do to me what you wish, half of my body is numbified already." he muttered.

"Oh, I won't hurt you, as long as you keep your mouth shut." came a gruff reply.

Puggsy turned around, and his eyes widened, seeing a large black werewolf with blonde hair standing behind him… and he only groaned. "Not another one… Who are you?"

"Nightclaw's the name. I'm a friend of Twiggy's… I've, uh, been asked to help him and the others out in their 'law enforcement' investigation, and try to track down Vincent before he causes any more trouble."

This, of course, was only half true. In all reality, Nightclaw was actually Twiggy's werewolf identity, and only Cassandra, Ryan, and Chance knew it… however, he had advised them to keep it secret from the others, transforming in secret, so not to blow his cover- his first transformation having to deal with how he first met the Thorn family, and their organization. Not to mention, if Vincent had found out he and Brielle were siblings, and she was related to a werewolf, he'd kill her next… after all, he and his sister were twins, so there was a possibility she carried the trait as well. And it was true Ryan was in law enforcement- working undercover, hoping to get a lead on any of the VCY.

…But, all that was set aside so he could have a discussion with Puggsy- after Brielle had told him (Twiggy), all about how her boyfriend was getting himself in trouble and was too stubborn to admit his mistakes- and see if there was some way to help her sister's relationship… i.e. making sure Puggsy didn't get himself killed, considering she had lost enough already.

"So what do you want with me? You plan on using me as a shield in case he shoots at ya?" Puggsy muttered.

Nightclaw arched an eyebrow- having to pretend he knew nothing about Puggsy's torture- and crossed his arms. "Now why would I do a thing like that? All I'd like is for you to take a walk with me." he responded. "…From what I can tell, you don't plan on getting any sleep tonight, so you could probably help me scout the area."

Puggsy gave him a look. "How do I know I can trustify you?"

"I guess you can't… but considering there's a house with four other werewolves in it, that would throttle anyone who harmed a friend of theirs, I don't think I'd chance pulling anything. See, unlike a few brutes who don't know when to quit and keep throwing themselves into the line of fire- like Vincent- I know where to draw the line. I know who I should mess with, in what way, and when the reason is given. …So, shall we take a walk?"

He sighed. "My night can't get any worser…" he stood up, and walked with Nightclaw, making a round close to the house.

Nightclaw rubbed his chin… still playing clueless. "You sound like you've had a bit of trouble today. Something wrong?"

He scoffed. "What isn't wrong? I show a little attitude, and all my friends start a war against me! They want me to be nice to the werewolves, who harassify me 24-7, my girlfriend is teaching my former best-friend how to snap my neck, and now there's a werewolf hunter after all of us. Chances are, I'm going to be dead before the sun comes up!"

The werewolf shook his head. "That's the kind of attitude that brings sorrow upon one's life. If you keep thinking negative, worse being taking it out on those who care about you, you're just going to make everything in your life bitter, until you're nothing more than a heartless shell of a man who has nothing, not even friends, to hang on to."

"How am I supposed to enlighten up if everyone I know likes to pick on me and treat me like I'm just a joke? People who only meet me _once_ pretty much try to get a kick out of causing me misery!"

"Well… do you do or say anything that could cause them to do such things? Do you hurt them? Insult them? Threaten them?"

"I've called them a few names, and smacked one with my hat on a regular basis, and threaten to clobberize them- only when they've really ticked me off though!"

"…I guess you get ticked off quite often, huh?"

"Look, it's not my fault!"

"It's not?"

"No-"

"How so?"

"Well… I never do anything to the weird-wolves in there, yet every time they transform, they got to come after me! All because I think a couple of their human-halves are pinheads and act a little tough towards them!"

"What do you mean by 'act a little tough'?"

"Well, take one kid in there, Fangs. A few years ago, back when it was just him, me, Biff, and Kim, we'd always come across some crooked mastermind and try to go after him- and Fangs would always try to run off and hide, and I always have to drag him out and try to get him to go along, until he could transform into Fangface and help us out… right after attackifying me."

"Ah. …So, you try to get Fangs to toughen up by pushing him around… like how your friends try to get you to act nice by harassing you?"

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, lets look at it this way: You've been treating Fangs the way you do for years, yet he hasn't toughened up… whereas your girlfriend is teaching him how to be tough, rather than bully him around, and has- if I may guess- made more progress in two days than you could in two years… correct?"

Puggsy turned red. "Ah, she just showed him a couple moves… his werewolf half probably had to help him man up just to take the lessons. Besides, Brielle is just as bad as I am- she ought to be getting tortured just as much as me!"

Nightclaw had to hold back a growl. "I doubt that she could be as bad as you…"

"Wanna bet? She mouths off, she threatens others, and she's always getting herself into trouble- if I wasn't around, she'd probably be in the hospital!"

*POW!*

Nightclaw couldn't help it- no one talked about his sister like that… especially since he knew she had been through enough in her life. He punched Puggsy so hard, he sent him flying into…

*Splash!*

…you guessed it. The lake.

"If you weren't around, she'd probably be happier." Nightclaw sneered, then ran into the bushes, transforming back into Twiggy just as Martin came running out.

"Hey, I just saw some other werewolf run by here! It socked Puggsy in the face and sent him towards the lake!" Martin told him. "Did you see it?"

"Oh, yeah, that was just a friend of mine, Nightclaw." Twiggy answered, innocently. "You see, uh, he's an undercover agent working with me. He's been tracking down Vincent in the woods and ran into Pugs and, um… got ticked off."

Martin shook his head. "Well, tell Nightclaw not to let it get to him- Puggsy just has a reputation in getting himself in trouble with werewolves."

_You're telling me… _Twiggy thought. "Alright. I'll be inside, just going to see how Nightclaw is doing."

"Okay- say, why don't you invite him in?"

"No! …Uh, I mean, no thanks. He doesn't do well around groups, he sort of likes to go it alone."

"Oh. …Well, that's too bad. It would probably cheer Fangface up, knowing there was a fellow werewolf around."

"Hey, how's Fangface doing, anyway?"

* * *

Puggsy ran, splashing, up to the shore. "GET BACK, YOU MALICIOUS MALLARDS!" he shouted at the ducks behind him… and from the bite-marks on his arms, it was easy to guess that he got on their bad side too. "Geez, is every aminal out to get me?!"

He paused, seeing Fangface standing on the shore, looking at him, arms crossed.

"Fangface, buddy! Am I glad to see you! You won't believe it- there was another werewolf here just a minute ago, and he punched me 20 yards across the field!"

Fangface rubbed his ear. "(grr) I think something's wrong with my hearing, Pugs. For a minute, I could have sworn you called me 'buddy'." he remarked.

"Yeah… what about it?"

"I just think it's funny, because…" The werewolf gave him a glare. "The last time I checked, (grr) we weren't 'buddies' anymore."

Puggsy paused, flinching a bit.

Fangface shrugged. "But, I will help you out, (grr)"

"You will?"

"Sure…"

* * *

A minute later, Puggsy was hanging by the clothesline, pinned up good. "I'm going to hang you out to dry," Fangface sneered, then walked off.

Puggsy thrashed, trying to get down, but it was no use- he was stuck out there until someone found him… and wanted to help. Or, until they noticed a couple coyotes walking up to him, licking their lips. "Leaping ignorpotomases…" he moaned.

* * *

A/N: Track, I hope your husband is out of the hospital and back home soon… I'm running short on ideas.

Kitty: Mew!

Me: What is it, kitty?

Kitty: Mew, mew! (holds up list, titled "50 Ways on How To Annoy Puggsy")

Me: Oh, yeah! Can't believe I forgot about this! Thanks, kitty- you just gave me inspiration to keep up Puggsy's harassment!

Puggsy: (holding baseball bat) Heeeeeerrrree kitty, kitty, kitty…

Me: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now if you'll excuse me… (walks off with a sledgehammer) PUGS! STAY AWAY FROM MY CAT!


	14. Vincent Gets To Hang Out

Alright, here's a short chapter. …Since I'm in somewhat of a merciful mood, I'm going to give Pugs a break.

Puggsy: :D

…just so I can decide what to do to him next :3

Puggsy: o_o …I'm going to die in this story, aren't I?

In the meantime, lets torture Vincent!

Vincent: (turns to Puggsy) Yeah. YOU'RE going to die. T_T

* * *

***Chapter Fifteen***

**~Vincent Gets To Hang Out~**

While Puggsy was 'hanging out' (let alone fending off a couple coyotes with clothespins and a T-shirt), Vincent was sort of… ah, 'tied up' himself.

Like, literately.

When the hunter came to, he found himself tied to a tree, his rifle, knives, shurikens, darts, and other weaponry missing. He grunted, struggling to loosen his bonds, but it wasn't much use. _Who the heck just ambushes someone, takes their weapons, and leaves them tied to a tree?! _he thought. _Last time I heard of such a thing, it was because of…_

Vincent paused. He remembered this kind of trick years ago, when he was first joined the Veni-Con-Yei…

**~Another Random Flashback!~**

A 25-year-old Vincent is standing inside an office within a camp, where a silhouette of a menacing man sits in front of him. "Well, Fondane, it appears you're more skilled than I thought you'd be. You'll be a fine tutor for our new recruits," the figure said.

"Thank you, sir." Vincent answered.

"Here is your first assignment: There is a pack of werewolves down in Guatemala Bay. According to our sources, they've been prowling at night in alleys, searching for humans to prey upon. You will be going with our 'other' recent experts to track them down and exterminate them."

"Yes, sir… Did you say 'recent' experts?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious. You get a new expert once in a while, I take it?"

"No… I call them 'recent' experts because, ever since our 'first' expert joined and was exiled, we've been searching for recruits who knew more about werewolves than non-hunters believed there to be."

"What did this 'first' expert do to get exiled?"

"Well, first of all, he was too merciful- the most he did was knock someone out, disarm them, and tie them to a tree. Didn't believe that enemies should be slaughtered unless it was for a good cause. Second, he turned against the group, thought that our extermination of them was too hostile- he actually believed there were good werewolves out there! …Also he turned out to be a vampire. We've been trying to kill him for years, but no luck in getting close enough to cut off his head or rip out his heart."

Vincent arched an eyebrow. "Okaaaaaay…"

"That reminds me. If you come across him during any of your tasks, kill him, or try to keep him from killing you- a good knife to the heart should do the trick, but after the first time, he's become crafty enough to avoid such a thing."

"Well… could you at least give me a description of him?"

"Wouldn't do much good- apparently, he's not the only guy who's muscular, has short black hair, and impatient… only different is anyone who looks like him probably smile. But this may help: his name is Lamone Vandeguarde." the figure gave a salute. "Good luck, Fondane… you'll need it."

"Undoubtedly. …Before I go, I have one other question."

"What?"

"Why the heck is it so dark in here?"

"Oh, yeah… the lights burned out last week. I was hoping that Kenny would have replaced them by now… but he got shot four days ago. Klutzy recruit."

"Ah. …I think I'll go to Guatemala Bay now."

"You're dismissed, Fondane."

"Yes, Marlow."

**~End of Flashback!~**

"Lamone Vandeguarde," Vincent groused, gritting his teeth.

"So you DO know me," came a voice, and he saw a shadow standing beside the tree. "It doesn't surprise me. Marlow warns all of his men of me… especially since I know more about their organization than they taught me."

"Well, I happen to know more than they haven't even learned!" Vincent clutched his fist, making a knife stick out of the wrist of his gloves, which he used to slice through the ropes. "Why don't you just let me do my job, and we can save the attempts to kill each other?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, you see…" Lamone stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face. "The people you're after happen to be part of my family,"

Vincent's eyes bugged out, seeing that the vampire looked just like Puggsy. "AH CONFOUND IT! NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"Ah. So you've already met them."

The hunter reached behind him, and took out a katana. "Never mind! I'll deal with you before I get back to them,"

Lamone arched an eyebrow. "Where were you keeping that?"

"Do you really want to know the answer?"

"I suppose not. …Well, it it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Vincent lunged, his katana ready-

Lamone swung his claws, and the katana was cut to pieces. "Crud." Vincent put, bluntly.

*BAM!*

Lamone punched him, sending him flying back, but the hunter flipped and landed on his legs. "How about this: we fight with brawn… just so you have somewhat of a fair advantage." he suggested.

"Sounds fair… though you're still outmatched." the vampire replied.

"We'll see." Vincent sprung, leaping forward with an aerial-

*Whack!*

…reverse-kick to the side of the face. He growled, then swung his fist-

Lamone caught it and flipped him, slamming him to the ground. "Do give up, why don't you?" he asked.

"Never…" Vincent grunted, then kicked him… some place not worth mentioning.

Lamone fell to his knees. "Low blow… what a weak move… yet affective."

Vincent then punched him in the face, then kicked him upside the jaw. He dug in his pockets, finding a tranquilizer dart. "Take this-"

Lamone caught his wrist and bent his arm, forcing him to stab himself. "Take it for me,"

Vincent went numb, falling to the ground, everything going black…

* * *

When the hunter came to the third time that night, he found himself once again tied to a tree.

This time hanging upside down by a branch.

At least 20 feet from the ground.

…in his underwear.

"Oh, REAL COOL!" He shouted sarcastically.

Lamone, in the meantime, watched from the top of a nearby mountain, easing back on an outcrop. "That ought to hold him for the night," he said to himself.

* * *

A/N: Admit it. We ALL love to see villains get harassed XD

Next chapter, it's back to Puggsy :3

Puggsy: 0_0 …(grips computer screen) Track, please tell your husband to hurry AND GET BETTER SOON!

Vincent: FOR THE SAKE OF MY LIFE!

Puggsy: What are you worried about?! I'm the one taking all the beating!

Vincent: I'm the one who's hanging upside down in his underwear!

Puggsy: I'm the main target, though!

Vincent: You're going to be MY target if you don't… (sees that he still doesn't have weapons). …um…

Puggsy: (raises fist) You were saying?

Me: …Uh, lets close this out before someone gets hurt… even more.


	15. Horror Movie References Galore!

Okay, now for some fun!

…Bonus points to anyone who can name the horror-movie references. (Oh yeah. It's going to be THAT entertainging XD)

*Note: Apologies for the chapter miscounts. This chapter is actually Chapter 15. …Kind of lost track a few digits back :P

* * *

***Chapter Fifteen (for real)***

**~Oh, the **_**Horror!**_** …**_**movie **_**references, that is~**

Well, at one point during the night, the coyotes pried Puggsy off the clothesline and- being one of the few who felt some mercy towards the loudmouth- Hunter ran out during her watch-duty and saved him (claiming the only reason she did it was so the coyotes wouldn't get indigestion). It was dawn when they made it back to the house… the coyotes having dragged him 40 yards past the lake, and it didn't help that they ran through a cactus field, either, and by the time Hunter caught up to them and saved Pugs, he looked like an oversized pin-cushion.

All the way back, Puggsy had stayed silent (only muttering 'ow' quietly as he pried cactus-needles off of him), which Hunter found to be a bit… well, unusual. "Should have warned you the coyotes prowl around the area." she told him. When he didn't reply, she continued. "They never used to, since there were always werewolves here. Now that it's just Martin, well… I suppose they think they're free to wander around now, 'til we get a fence put up."

He nodded, walking inside with her, sitting at the table, resting his face in his arms.

Hunter rubbed the back of her neck. "Say, some of us plan on going into town today. Ryan wants to talk to the police about Vincent, have them keep an eye out. We're also going to do head to the mall, too."

"No thanks." he sighed.

Hunter sat down next to him. "I know you're a tough guy Pugs… and I will admit harassing you has been a little fun, but… well, now it's just getting tiresome to see you acting like a grouch. I don't really expect you to change from all this."

He didn't say a word.

"But, will you at least make up with Fangface? Not because it's the decent thing to do… but because you're both still friends, whether you say so or not, and I doubt he and Fangs want this kind of relationship with you. …Just think about it, okay?" she gave his hand a squeeze, then walked out.

All he did was sigh, then walked over to the couch, deciding to sleep.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when he woke up, noticing that the house was quiet. _Everyone must still be in town. _he thought, walking around. _Strange… with Vincent still loose, someone else should have stayed behind to and looked after things… I couldn't do it in my sleep._

He would have enjoyed the solitude if the thought of Vincent didn't cross his mind. He knew for a fact the hunter wanted him dead just as bad as he wanted the werewolves dead… which was the only thing that made all the shenanigans he'd been put through seem comforting. "Hey, anybody home?" he called, but received no answer… and it was a bit startling.

Puggsy started walking around, looking in every room. His friends wouldn't just leave him here alone, would they? Not with a psychotic hunter loose. An eerie thought crossed his mind just then: What if Vincent had snuck in, and ambushed whoever stayed behind? _No, don't think that. _he scolded himself. _After what Toni, Fangpuss, and Claw put him through, he'd think twice before even walking on the doorstep._

He looked in the living room and gasped, seeing blood on the carpet… which was dry, and even faded, as if someone had been trying to scrub it out. He knew why it was there- it was there the first time they met Hunter, and found out her parents were dead. A coffee table had been pulled over it, a rug was lied to cover it, Martin had used every kind of cleaning product to get the stain out, but nothing worked- they could still see it, and even smell it, reminding them of the sad, fateful day. They wanted to buy a new carpet to replace it- problem was, carpeting wasn't so cheap, and as big as the room was it would cost a pretty penny, and- unlike Brielle- they didn't have much inheritance except the house and a big of money in their accounts, which they planned on saving for emergencies.

Seeing the stain made Puggsy shudder, and he walked out of the room. He walked to the bathroom, washing his face in the sink to help calm himself down- let alone wash the dirt off his face. He dried his face, looking in the mirror…

…seeing writing on the wall, splattered with red: _"You're the last one left…" _

"Gah!" he gasped, backing out of the bathroom. He took out his cellphone, dialing for Biff.

"Hi," came a reply.

"Biff, you guys gotta get here-"

"…I can't answer your call at the moment. Leave me a message and I'll-"

"Darn voicemail!" He hung up and tried Kim… same thing: voicemail. He tried Brielle- voicemail again. He tried everyone… no one answered. "Crud!" He ran down the hall, calling out names. "Toni? Fangpuss? Claw? Twiggy?!"

"_uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…." _came a raspy moan, and he froze.

It was coming from the basement.

_This has to be another prank… _he thought, trying to remain calm. Grabbing a flashlight, he walked down the basement stairs- all the while cursing anyone who had the idea to put the lightswitch at the bottom of the stairs (seriously, who does that?!). "Alright, whoever's down here, cut it out with the jokes." he called once he got to the bottom, trying the lightswitch- just his luck it didn't work. "I ain't kiddifying- I've already put up with enough!"

"Who's kidding around?" came a raspy voice. He spun around, shining the light on a ventriloquist dummy propped up in the corner in a rocking chair- weird, he never saw that before.

"Alright, whoever's the dummy messing around, come out now before I clobberize ya!"

To his shock, the dummy spoke. "The only dummies here are you and me."

Puggsy gave a jolt. "Okay, who's pretending to be Jeff Dunham? Come out of there!"

"No one else is here. …But I know where your friends are,"

He scoffed. "Yeah? Where?"

"Come closer… and I'll tell you."

Puggsy shook his head, but he figured he could find out who was pulling his leg and walked over to the dummy. "Alright, tell me."

"All your friends… are DEAD."

A wild cackle rang through the basement and the dummy lunged forward. Puggsy jumped back, kicking it away and running out of the basement. "ALRIGHT, whatever kind of sick prank this is, it's NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh, so it's funny you want?" came another voice… and he saw a clown with claws and sharp teeth standing in the hallway, several balloons floating around. "Come on over then. Have a balloon. They float… they ALL FLOAT…" it then took off up the stairs.

"Hold it right there!" he ran after the clown, but it disappeared. He looked around, hearing the bathroom door slam, then ran in. "I gotcha now…"

He burst in, but the clown wasn't there. He saw something moving behind the curtains and whipped them open…

Seeing some masked psycho with a knife!

"AUGH!" He screamed, running out as the psycho stabbed downward. "Alright, calm down Pugs… it's all just a prank. Just a bunch of child's play."

"So… want to play?" asked a voice behind him, and he turned around… seeing a red-haired, doll-faced creep standing behind him with a large knife, and slicing at his pantleg.

"GAH! Even for a prank, this is going too far!" he ran out and down the stairs, out the front door. Whether his friends were messing with him or not, he wasn't going back in.

"AUGH!" came a scream… which belonged to Kim! It came from the front yard.

"Ah great, what now?" Puggsy ran to the front yard, but didn't see Kim anywhere. "Kim?! Where are you?"

He walked around, looking around for any sign of his friends, coming by a well…

Just as a girl with long dark hair, wearing an old nightgown, climbed up from the well, standing behind him.

He face-palmed. "There's something scary behind me, isn't there?" he asked the reader, then looked over his shoulder. "Yep. There is. …YEOW!"

He shot off, running as fast as he could around the house, leaning against the wall to catch his breath… noticing a hockey-masked figure holding a machete- and so you guys don't get confused, no it's NOT the authoress!

Puggsy took off once again as they swung the machete at him. "This isn't a prank… this is a nightmare!"

"Welcome to my world." said a scarred-faced creep with a clawed glove, wearing a striped shirt and fedora.

"OH COME ON!" Puggsy made a sharp turn, running straight for the Wolf Buggy, diving in and trying to start the car. "C'mon, start! Start!" he paused. "Wait… what's the Wolf Buggy still doing here, if everyone went into town?"

Before he could ponder it further, he looked over, seeing a figure in a trench-coat coming at him.. . with a hook for a hand!

Leaping out of the car, he took off once again, deciding he could get away faster on foot-

*WHACK!*

…if he didn't make a cliché and step on an old hoe, which shot up and hit him in the face.

* * *

When he came to, he saw all the horrific faces looking at him…

"Alright, he's still alive." said the girl from the well… who sounded like Toni.

"That's a relief. I thought we scared him to death." said the doll… who sounded like Baby Fangs.

"Hey, calm down Pugs. It was just a joke," said the clown, who turned out to be Chance.

"Yeah, we're surprised you didn't realize it sooner." The masked psycho added, turning out to be Martin.

"You probably broke your old track record with all the running, though." the hockey-masked player added, turning out to be Twiggy.

"Here, let me give you a hand," the hook-handed one said, turning out to be Biff, sticking out the hook. "Whoops… not that one, heh heh."

"Sorry, Pugs, but we saw all these costumes in town and just had to try something." the scarred-faced one said, turning out to be Samantha.

"It was pretty fun though," Cassandra said, holding the ventriloquist dummy. "Loved the look on your face. You were all, '_uuuuhhhhhhh _What's going on?'!"

Puggsy shook his head. "I knew it was a prank. I was just running because half of you came close to murdifying me!" he pointed to his pantleg. "Look at this! Fangpuss nearly sliced my leg off!"

"That hole was there before," Fangpuss scoffed, then held up the knife, bending it. "All these weapons are rubber toys, see?"

"Yeah, all we were trying to do was scare you a little." Martin said. "All in good fun."

"Yeah? What if Vincent was sneaking around, and decided to make a move?"

"Who'd make a move in a house with a killer clown in it?" Chance joked.

"It's not funny, Chance." he turned to Martin. "And you- you ought to be ashamed. You think your parents would appreciate their house being a large prank-trap? I suppose they wouldn't mind someone painting an eerie message in the bathroom- as if the bloodstain on the rug wasn't enough!"

Martin glared, wincing a bit. "Don't you dare bring up my parents… OR that stain! It reminds me enough on its own," with that, he ran inside.

"Martin… wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Way to go, dipstick." Toni sneered, and they all walked inside.

Puggsy sighed, rubbing his face. _What's wrong with me? _he finally asked himself.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaannnndddd… he's in for it.


	16. NO! NOT THE CHICK FLICKS!

Alrighty then… lets see how Pugs deals with the inevitable.

* * *

***Chapter Sixteen***

**~The Worst Thing To Ever Happen To A Man~**

That night, Puggsy sat on the front porch (making sure the chair was paste-free this time), in a mope. He had gone too far and brought up a sensitive subject, and knew that any moment now Hunter was going to storm out after hearing about it and say…

"What did you say to my brother?!" The she-wolf snarled, coming out right on cue.

"Before you murdify me, can I just speak on my behalf?" Puggsy said quickly, a bit irritated. "First of all, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to bring up that stain and hurt Martin's feelings, I was just mad- and it doesn't help that I haven't had a decent night's sleep and everyone felt like scarifying ten years off my life for no reason! It just slipped out, I'm sorry I brought it up, and I'll take whatever kind of beating you're going to give me, so just… have at it."

Hunter arched an eyebrow, surprised a bit…

*BAM! POW! WHACK! CRACK! PAINFUL NOISE! KONK!*

Then grabbed him by the shirt collar and beat the ever-living crud out of him. "It'll take more than an excuse and 'apology' to make up for what you've said, Pugs." Hunter snarled, then threw him to the ground. "I should've left you to the coyotes. You're nothing but a scumbag." With that, she walked back in.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I wish you had too." He stood up, deciding to at least talk to Hunter and sort things out, when he saw all the guys walking out (along with Brielle and Toni). "Hey, where are you guys going?"

"We're going to spend the night scouting around the area." Ryan answered. "I plan on catching Vincent before he gets the idea to go anywhere else."

"Kim and the girls want you to stay here, too." Biff told Puggsy. "They have something in store for you,"

"What, Hunter mauling me wasn't enough?" Puggsy scoffed.

"Oh no, Pugs… what they're going to do will make THAT seem merciful." Brielle said with a sinister grin.

"Can't I join you guys, then?"

"Only if I can use you as a shield in case Vincent shoots at us," Twiggy answered.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow- why did that sound familiar?

"Good luck, Pugs- and may God have mercy on your soul," Toni added, also giving a sinister grin.

Puggsy watched them go by. Fangface gave him a look, and he opened his mouth to say something, making the werewolf pause, but whatever he wanted to say slipped his mind. "Good luck… and uh, watch out for Nightclaw. He's brutal." he said instead.

"Whatever," Fangface sneered, walking off.

He shook his head, then walked inside, seeing Kim in the kitchen- and instantly a sudden fear overcame him. "Uh… Kim?" he said awkwardly.

"Yes?" Kim said calmly. TOO calmly.

"Biff said, uh… you girls had something for me. …Something bad, I suppose."

"I suppose you could say that."

He gulped. "How bad is it."

Kim put popcorn in the microwave, then started to pour some drinks. "Well… remember that incident back in Vancouver?"

Puggsy froze.

_(We see an image of Niagra Falls… and we see Puggsy running and screaming, chased by Kim again, who tackles him and throws him over the falls- okay, what exactly does he do to tick off Kim this much?! I'm surprised he's still alive, good grief! And to think she looked so nice on the show… holy crud, Kim. Ho-ly crud.)_

*Ding!* The popcorn was done.

"Come on," Kim said, nodding him into the living room, carrying a tray of popcorn and sodas. There was sleeping bags on the floor, and Samantha, Cassandra, Sammie, and Kasandra (changed back from Hunter) were sitting around, looking through a stack of rented movies. "Alright, girls, is everything ready?"

"What is this?" Puggsy asked. "Some sort of slumber-party?"

"Well, we figured while the others were keeping watch, we'd have a movie night," Samantha said, smirking an evil smirk.

"And we figured _you'd_ like to join us," Cassandra added, smiling equally evilly.

"I guess I don't even have a say in it, do I?" Puggsy sighed, then sat down. "Alright, lets get this over with. What movies are we watching?"

All the girls grinned maliciously, and immediately Puggsy's heart froze when he looked at the options, and immediately tried to make a break for it, but Kim caught him and flipped him onto the ground. "Oh, no. You're not getting out of here until we say so…"

"Yeah, so sit your butt down," Kasandra ordered as she and the rest of the girls dragged him over.

"No! Please! Anything but this! Storm and Hunter can shred me to bits! I'll let Fangs kick me in the face! I'll be a shield for Twiggy if Vincent shoots at him!" He stammered, begging. "Just please, not…"

* * *

_Meanwhile in San Francisco…_

Luca and Stutz had duct-taped all the furniture down. "Alright, this time everything should say up," Luca said.

"M-Maybe Puggsy w-w-won't yell so loud anymore, a-a-after you c-c-called him up a-a-about it," Stutz said.

"…_**CHICK FLIIIIIICKS!" **_came a frantic cry from across the nation, which shook the whole house so hard all the duct-tape snapped and the furniture ended up piled on top of the two boys.

"…you were saying?" Luca commented.

"I'll g-get the g-glue g-gun…" Stutz sighed.

* * *

_9:05 PM- "The House Bunny" flick is shown._

Twiggy and Chance sat up in a tree, Twiggy looking back at the house through a pair of night-vision goggles. "Yep. They've got him tied down, and forcing his eyelids to stay open," he said.

"Poor guy. I really feel sorry for him," Chance added, then sighed and leaned back. "Well, if this doesn't teach him a lesson, nothing will. He should learn how to watch his mouth,"

"PLEASE! LET ME GO!" They could hear Puggsy cry.

Twiggy and Chance only shook their heads. "Chances are, it just might." Twiggy commented.

* * *

_10:35 PM- "Bridesmaids" flick is put in._

Ryan, Brielle and Toni paused, hearing Puggsy begging for mercy from the house. "Wow, they're not showing any sympathy, are they?" Ryan asked.

"One thing about us girls, Ryan, is we have ways of making others suffer," Brielle replied. "Especially when it comes to men. There are just some things women can handle that boys can't."

"Chick flicks being one of them," Toni said. "If it were possible, we'd make him experience the miracle of birth- THAT would be painful."

Ryan shuddered. "Poor guy…" he said, then looked at the two girls. "Wait, how come you girls aren't with the rest of them?"

"Dude, they're watching chick flicks!" Brielle scoffed.

"…And?"

"We _hate _chick flicks." Toni sneered.

Ryan paused. "You sure you're girls?"

Toni and Brielle gave him death-glares. "What was that?!" Brielle snarled, holding up a dagger.

"Er, never mind."

* * *

_12:00 AM- "Magic Mike" comes next… poor Puggsy._

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY, TURN IT OFF!" Puggsy was practically screaming.

Biff, Martin, Fangface, and Fangpuss stood by the lake, listening. "I almost wish we could save him," Fangpuss said.

"(grr) Poor guy is going to need a lot of therapy after this night," Fangface agreed.

"Well, it'll teach him a lesson in considering someone else's feelings. Words can hurt, and what he said was just too much-" Biff said, then paused, seeing the others were looking at him funny. "What?"

"Biff…? You haven't been exposed to any of that chick-flick crap, have you?" Martin asked, arching an eyebrow.

Biff rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I just think he should watch what he says, especially after this afternoon, Martin."

Martin nodded. "Well, it did hurt… but I did think about it- we pretty much just pranked him without warning, and he had a point- what if Vincent had broken in while we were fooling around and someone got hurt? Not to mention he got attacked by coyotes, got no sleep, and really didn't do anything to deserve it this time. And how half of us have messed up my parents house with our shenanigans… To tell the truth, I forgave him a couple hours ago."

*SPPTTTHHHH!*

Fangface, who was sipping a soda, did a spit-take. "You do?! He didn't even apologize! …Unless you count what he said to Hunter at the beginning of the chapter, (grr)" he responded, shocked.

"Well… yeah. It only seems right on my part, especially when he said he didn't mean it." Martin answered.

"Better go tell the girls then, before they force him to watch _Sex and the City,"_ Biff commented.

"I think by that time, his eyeballs will be dried out," Fangpuss said.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHH!" came Puggsy's scream from the house, and everyone gathered in the yard as Samantha came running out.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked.

"Well, halfway through the movie, Puggsy just snapped, and now he's passed out on the floor, twitching and lapsing into a seizure," Samantha answered.

"Crap, I knew one too many chick flicks would do that to a tough guy/tomboy!" Brielle gasped, than whipped out an oxygen tank, mask, and those shock-plate-things, rushing into the house. "Hang on, Pugs! I'm coming!"

"Um, Sam, I forgot to mention… I forgave Puggsy a while ago. This wasn't necessary," Martin said to Sam.

"Gee, thanks for telling us that NOW!" Chance snapped. "Would've been a good idea to tell us BEFORE my brother started foaming at the mouth!"

"…you mean he wasn't already?" Twiggy joked.

"CLEAR!" came a shout from inside, belonging to Brielle.

*BZZZZT!*

"YAAAAH!" came a shriek from Puggsy.

"Brielle, for the last time, that's not necessary!" Cassandra snapped.

"Someone get some water! His chest-hair caught fire!" Kim yelped.

"Good grief!" Chance gasped, then ran inside, along with the others.

Brielle blinked, then turned to Fangface. "Puggsy has chest-hair?" she asked.

"(grr) I never knew," Fangface replied.

* * *

A/N: No good can ever come from chick-flicks. …Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get a lung transplant (walks away snickering).


	17. A Touch of Therapy

And now for another chapter of our story… though this time we're going to step aside from the torment

Puggsy: Excusify me while I roll this Monty Python clip. *clicks remote*

[John Cleese: A blessing! A blessing from the Lord!]

*face-palm* Lets just get on with it! (smacks Pugs) and keep out of my DVDs!

* * *

***Chapter Seventeen***

**~Therapy Time!~**

After the chick-flick-scenario last night, the gang decided to give Puggsy a break for the day… or until his nervous twitch was gone, at least. That next morning, everyone was gathered in the living room, while their friend was upstairs playing _Deadspace, Alone in the Dark, Silent Hill, Clocktower, _and _Mortal Kombat _in order to erase the girly images of dimwit playboy bunnies, bickering bridesmaids, and male strippers from his mind. …Sometimes playing gory videogames help with that.

"How is he?" Biff asked when Toni came from downstairs.

"He's on the next level of Mortal Kombat, eyes glued to the screen." Toni answered. "I think the gruesomeness is helping ease his mind,"

"You know, guys, I think we've been going by this method all wrong," Kim said. "Rather than torment him… why not find out why he's picking on everyone, first?"

"Because he hates how we werewolves mess with him, after he messes with our human halves," Fangpuss answered. "I thought we were clear on that- we've been bringing it up this entire story,"

"This is the second time you've brought up taking it easy on him, Kim." Samantha added, arching an eyebrow. "You're not going soft on us, are ya?"

"Kim? Soft?" Biff scoffed. "…I think we need another flash-back clip."

_(Scene of Kim bursting in with a pair of Siamese swords-)_

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH OF THAT!" Kim snapped, grabbing the scene and crumbling it up like a piece of paper. "All I'm saying is, we ought to take a more psychological approach. Maybe if we find out why he acts like a jerk, we could resolve the problem easier."

"That does make sense," Ryan agreed. "One of you should try talking to him,"

"Okay… so who's the lucky volunteer?" Martin asked.

No one said anything. After everything they put their friend through, there was a doubt he'd listen to any of them.

Biff rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll go talk to him. The most I've done was hit him on the head with a frying pan." he said, then walked upstairs.

"Double or nothing he's back down in five minutes," Twiggy said, leaning back.

* * *

Biff walked into the room Puggsy was in, seeing he was sitting in front of the television, his hands automatically working the controls, stuck in a zombie-like trance. "Hey," Biff said to get his attention.

"uhn." Puggsy replied.

As he walked closer, he noticed how bad of shape Puggsy was in- his hair was disheveled, his hat sliding to the left, his outfit slightly torn, and he was missing a shoe. His eyes were bloodshot with bags beneath, and somewhat glazed as if he were about to dose off at any second.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but have you've considered showering recently?" Biff asked.

"Tried it yesterday… but someone kept flushing the toilet every few seconds, so I didn't stay in there long."

"Well, we're at a cease-fire now. Go shower and meet me in my room in twenty minutes, okay? I want to talk with you."

"Let me have Liu Kang rip out Scorpion's spine real quick first…"

Biff shook his head, then walked over, shut off the game, and hoisted his friend onto his feet. "C'mon…"

* * *

After taking a quick shower and changing into some clothes that didn't look like they were shredded by an angry cat, Puggsy met Biff in his room, which had two beds, a chair, and a couch in it. "Go ahead and lie down on the couch," Biff advised, sitting the chair with a notepad and pencil.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow, but did as he was told. "What is this, a therapy session?" he questioned.

"Actually, yes. I want to know exactly why you act like a jerk towards everyone- Fangs mostly."

"Wouldn't you act the same way if you were hounded by werewolves every minute of the day?"

"Maybe… but you weren't always harassed by werewolves, were you? From the moment we first met back in Brooklyn, you've acted like Mr. Wise Guy, and want to find out the reason behind it all."

"Without the consideration that it's none of your busy-ness?"

"Talking about it could help stop all the harassment."

Puggsy shrugged. "Whatever. Just let me think. I've been like this for as long as I can remember- just ask my mom."

Biff leaned back. This could take a while. "Can you remember the first time you gave someone attitude, or when you started acting tough?"

"Yeah. I think I can disremember. It was back in school- there was this bully who always picked on me because of my vocabulization. One day he caught me in the hall, and I called him an ignorpotomas, earning a black eye. From then on, every day after school he'd be waiting for me at the end of an alley, which I always went through as a short-cut home, to pummel me. I couldn't run away because that would make me a sissy, so I had to learn how to toughen up. Once I started fighting back, he backed down."

Biff nodded. "We've all dealt with bullies… but I'm not sure that's the reason behind your attitude."

"Yeah, well, I dealt with more than a bully. You remember that gang-member we bustified years ago, Snake? His gang ran the streets- no one could go anywhere without getting mugged when they were out past sundown, unless they were a cop or a member, and I lived too close to their territory so whenever I left my block, I was dead meat."

"But your dad is a cop, wouldn't that mean they couldn't harm you?"

"Yeah, but I never told anyone my dad was a cop. In my neighborhood, it wasn't something to brag about, since the gangsters in town despised every copper, so saying you were related to one would get you on bad terms- worse yet, they'd kidnappify ya and use you as a hostage. …Anyway, I figured one way to save myself from getting mugged was by joining his gang, persuading Snake into letting me join his boxing tournaments. Only downside was that, while I was on good terms with Snake's gang for a while, I got on bad terms with my parents, and before I knew it I was wishing I could get out of the city and make something of my life."

Biff nodded, scribbling on his notebook. "So, you had to act like a tough-guy in order to keep up peer pressure in Snake's gang?"

He scoffed. "I've been acting like a tough guy since first grade. There weren't many nice people around aside from my parents and a few trustworthy neighbors. Not to mention both my parents always worked late, so Chance and I had to walk home ourselves after school. I pretty much had to stand up for him when it came to bullies, up until he hit puberty and became the stud people see him as today. All he had to do was smile and wink, and everyone would jump off a building for him. Meanwhile, I had to use my brawn and wits to handle any brute who gave me trouble,"

Biff scratched his head. "Okay, hold it. So do you give attitude because of bully problems, peer pressure, or jealousy towards your sibling, because I'm getting mixed messages."

Puggsy shook his head. "You're not listening to the important parts, Biff- I've dealt with jerks my whole life. I've lived in a town where showing the slightest weakness can get you a ticket to the hospital. I've had to learn how to toughen up to protect my brother until he could do it on his own, deal with a brute who liked to pick on me,_ and_ survive the streets around Snake's gang. Brooklyn ain't exactly a visit to Mr. Roger's neighborhood, you know."

Biff scratched out a couple things in his notepad. "So you trained yourself to be a jerk, too, just to get by, is that it?"

"That would sum it up."

"But it doesn't explain why you pick on Fangs so much. …What would surviving in Brooklyn have to do with that?"

Puggsy sighed. "First, can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"That this conversation doesn't leave this room. I'm willing to tell ya- considering you're the only one who hasn't torturfied me all weekend- but I don't want the others to know."

Biff nodded. "Fair enough. I promise that, whatever you're about to tell me, won't be mentioned to anyone else."

"Good. I- no one's listening by the door, right?"

Biff paused, then walked over to the door, opening it a crack. "Beat it."

There was grumbling that came from Toni, Fangpuss, Claw, Brielle, Chance, Twiggy, Fangface, Cassandra, and Martin, who all walked off down the hall. "I told you not to breathe so loudly," Cassandra hissed at Twiggy.

Biff shook his head, then shut the door. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but paused again, walking over to the window and opening it. "Go away, Sam. This is private."

"I wasn't eavesdropping… I was keeping a bird's eye view out for Vincent," Samantha said innocently. Biff sternly pointed outward, and she grumbled, walking off.

"Is-" Puggsy began to ask, but Biff raised his hand, having him hold on for a minute.

He walked over to an air duct. "This is personal business, girls. No butting in!"

"Awww/Confound it!" came two gripes from Kim and Kasandra.

Biff sighed, then sat back down. "You might want to keep your voice down," he whispered.

Puggsy nodded. "Okay… um, what were we talking about, again?"

"Why you pick on Fangs,"

"Oh. Right. …You really want to know?"

"Only if you're willing to tell."

Puggsy opened his mouth, but sighed. "I can't. It's… I don't want to. It's not something I'd like to say out loud."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing…" Puggsy pointed over at the closet.

Biff paused, then walked over, opening it. "Et tu, Ryan?"

Ryan shrugged. "Couldn't resist." he said, then left the room.

Biff sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is nothing sacred, anymore?"

"Not around here, it ain't. Look, Biff, I appreciate what you're trying to do- I really do, honest- but you're diving into a personal matter that's way to deep, too early." Puggsy told him. "I'll tell you one of these days, but right now… I just want to leave the matter alone."

He nodded. "We'll try again some other time- maybe when it's less crowded,"

"Good, now if you'll excusify me, I'm going back to playing those videogames- those chick flicks, apparently, are still messing with my brain," With that, he left the room.

Biff rolled his eyes. "Well, no one said this was going to be an over-night success," he said to himself, then folded up his notepad and hid it in his shirt… just to make sure no one tried to snag it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I had to give Biff a better role in all this, especially since he's one of very few men who know how to use their brains….

-angry glare from a crowd of men-

…pardon me for a moment, I need to go see my doctor about a foot-in-mouth disease. *runs*


	18. A Day at a Department Store

Now for a quick chapter. Warning: It's mostly filler.

* * *

***Chapter Eighteen***

**~A Visit To The Department Store~**

Teenager Angelina Stefano had seen quite her share of strange things during her job- from lizard-men flying in a helicopter to some werewolves walking in to buy old Halloween costumes- but nothing could prepare her for the oddities the day had in store for her.

It was at least five minutes since she opened the store, when a strange-looking figure walked in. He was at least 6 feet tall, had poofy black hair, and wore a black cloak… and he didn't exactly walk, but 'slinked' into the store instead. "May I help you?" Angelina asked, not being one to judge by appearances too soon.

"Yes. I was wondering if you had a map with directions to South Virginia," he said with a Romanian accent.

"Let me check," she looked through a few maps folded beneath the counter, all the while keeping an eye on the figure. He looked around the store, his eyes in a deep, never-ending gaze, he hardly smiled, and each movement was smooth, as if he had never so much as tripped a day in his life. She found the right map and set it on the counter. "Here you go. …You know, you're the first one to ask for a map in a long while. People nowadays use GPS systems and things like that."

"I prefer less-modern equipment. It's less complicated that way,"

"Is there anything else you'll need?"

"This will be enough." he handed her some cash, then slipped out the door.

"Wait, you forgot your-" she tried to say, but he was already gone. "Hmm."

She went back to the counter. Business was slow that day, and she spent her time cleaning around the store and reading a magazine. Two new customers entered while she was in the middle of reading… and to her surprise, one of them was the same customer- or so it seemed. "Why are we here again?" he asked.

"Because, Mr. Wise Guy, it's our turn to buy the groceries- plus we gotta return these God-forsaken chick-flicks," a girl answered, who stood about his height with blonde hair. "Besides, you needed to get out of the house. You've been playing videogames all morning,"

"I was planning on sleeping until you hauled me out of the room…"

The girl rolled her eyes and shoved him forward. "Hi, we'd like to return these movies," she handed Angelina a stack of movies… wearing rubber gloves all the while.

"Thanks… hey, weren't you just in here?" Angelina asked the boy. "…You look a foot shorter than you were a minute ago, too."

The twosome arched eyebrows, looking at each other. "I think you've mistakenfied me for someone else," the boy said, then rolled his eyes towards the door while nudging the girl, and they began to walk out.

"What was that all about?" the girl asked. "Have you've been sneaking out behind my back?!"

"Brie, if I were ever sneakifying out, it would be because I was boarding the next train away from the weird-wolves,"

"You mean before we all got a ticket away from you?"

"Ah, shut it…"

Angelina shook her head. Truly odd.

The oddest probably came around closing time. Angelina was locking up the register and grabbing her purse to head out, when the door opened…

And there stood a man with black hair, a mustache, thin beard, with a rifle strapped to his back…

…and semi-nude. "Please… don't be alarmed." The man said quickly. "I'd just like a pair of pants and a shirt. I've had a rough weekend."

"What… on earth happened to you?" Angelina asked, trying not to gawk.

"I was on a hunting trip, and I ran into some brute who roughed me up and left me for dead… all the while chucking my wallet, car keys, and cell-phone somewhere in the woods, which is why I plan on going back for them in the morning. I'll pay you back as soon as I find my wallet- that is, if that brute didn't make off with my money, too."

"Uh, go ahead and take them." Angelina handed him a shirt and some jeans. "No charge."

"Thank you." The man went inside a changing room and put on the clothes, then walked out.

Angelina locked the door, then went out to her truck to drive home.

Truly this was another strange day.

* * *

A/N: Short, yes. Funny… not so much. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more worthwhile.


	19. A Different POV of Chapter 18

Good gravy, so sorry for not updating yesterday, but I got caught up in life's activities and forgot :P

Puggsy: Thank Heaven for little favors.

(drops anvil on Puggsy) You, shut up. …Anyway, here's a double-update for you all!

Puggsy: (lifts up anvil) OH COME ON! (I tickle him, he lets go of the anvil, and it lands on him again) Ow. Cliché, but ow.

* * *

***Chapter Nineteen***

**~A Different POV of the Last Chapter~**

The next morning after Puggsy's therapy session with Biff, he decided to run to town with Brielle to drop off those brain-liquifying chick-flicks- all the while get a break from the prank-filled antics of the others. (Little did he suspect his girlfriend had _plenty_ in store for him herself, mwuahahahahahaaaaa!)

*ahem*

They decided to drop the movies off first- Brielle wearing a pair of rubber-gloves as she held them, as if they were hazardous material (which, in any tomboy/straight man's case, practically are)- and get rid of them once and for all. …They would have taken Toni's advice and set fire to them, but didn't want to pay the fee for any damages, late-fees, and violation of the no-return policy.

Once they walked in, the woman- who was Hispanic with long black hair, her figure an hour-glass shape, hazel-brown eyes, around age 19- brought up recognizing Puggsy… which immediately made Brielle suspicious, though she didn't say anything until after they were outside the building. "Alright, who was that woman?" she demanded, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "And what did she mean by you already being in the store this morning?"

"Brielle, for the last time, I don't know!" Puggsy replied firmly. "I've never seen her before in my life!"

"Oh yeah? How do I know you weren't with her this morning?!"

Puggsy gave her a deadpanned look. "Because, if you don't recall, you had to help Biff, Kim, and Ryan untangle me from the telephone wires after that 'Nightclaw' werewolf showed up and tossed me up there after I snapped at you for burning off my chest hair the other night."

Brielle paused. "Oh. Yeah. …Sorry."

"Forget it. Why are you so high-strung about it anyway? You know I'd never cheatify on you- I'd be dead in seconds if I even thought about it,"

"Because I'd 'murdify' you?"

"No- because I'd murdify myself." he put an arm around her. "Believe me, Brielle, you're the only girl in my life, other than my own mother, whom I give all my love to,"

"Aw, thanks." she gave him a peck on the cheek- HOLD IT! How did ROMANCE get into this story?!

"Yeah… Unless someone better comes along,"

On that remark, Brielle slugged him in the arm. "One more remark like that, and the next woman you'll be seeing is the Virgin Mary in heaven!" she snapped. …Now that's more like it!

Puggsy rubbed his arm. "Geez, with an arm like that, you could participate in the women's boxing championships."

"I would if I knew how."

He arched an eyebrow. "You don't know how to box?"

"No, genius, I don't know how to enter competitions- no, I don't know how to box. Is that a problem?"

"No. I just find it funny. You're telling me that you- a girl who knows judo, techniques that can knock a guy out just by pinching him on the neck, can throw a punch that can put someone in a coma, have the strength to flip a guy twice your size, and know every torturfying method in the book… but you don't know how to box?"

Brielle gave him a look. "Well, what about you, tough guy? You claim to know your share of fighting techniques, yet still get your butt kicked on a regular basis."

He crossed his arms. "Yeah? Well I learned my techniques on my own, with no help from anyone!"

She rolled her eyes. "No wonder you suck."

He gave her a look, then turned to the reader. "Don't ask why I'm dating her- I'M still trying to figure it out."

She grabbed him by the ear. "I'm sure they're wondering who in their right minds would give YOU an OC in the first place,"

* * *

**Please stand by while we break the fourth-wall for a moment.**

The authoress is sitting in a psychiatrist's office. "So you're saying you enjoy tormenting this 'Puggsy' character… yet for some reason gave him an OC- who, in a scary way, also resembles you- and have no idea why." the professional was stating.

"Yep," the authoress answered, her eyes in a wide glaze.

"Do you have any notions at all?"

"All I can say, Doc, is that I was not in my right mind- I think it happened because I was writing after midnight again. That's all I can figure out. …Also, I think it had something to do with me getting hit by a truck and rendered temporarily insane, too."

"You mean more insane than others claim you to be?"

"Exactly."

The professional scribbled on his notepad. "I see…"

"What do you think is wrong with me, doc?"

We get a view of the notepad… which actually is just a doodle of the authoress with the word "Nutcase" written at the top with a bunch of arrows pointing at her. "Um… I'm just going to recommend you not write after midnight,"

* * *

**Okay, back to the story.**

Puggsy and Brielle blinked. "O-kaaaaaaaay then…" Brielle said awkwardly.

"Alright, before we take any more shots at each other, we'd better get started on the errands," Puggsy said, getting back to the plot at hand. "The gang needs us to grab some groceries, Biff needs some spark-plugs for the Wolf Buggy (since he misplaced the last ones during the 'Candyman' prank), and we're all out of cleaning supplies due to all the shenanigans."

"Right. How about if I buy the groceries and cleaning stuff, and you go get the spark-plugs?"

Puggsy paused. "Uh… actually, Brielle, I don't have any cash on me. Think you can buy everything?"

Brielle gave him a look. "What?! You don't have any cash on you, yet you decided to come shopping?!"

"Sorry, but all I got is my debit card, and I'm trying to save up money in my account. Plus, the others will pay you back, I promise- not that it's required, Miss Millionaire Heir."

Brielle fumed, though Puggsy either didn't notice or was just ignoring her. Either way, it was only ticking her off more and there's a chance he's going to be six feet under before this chapter is through.

"Now c'mon, we've got some shopping to do."

"Oh, I'll say we have…" Brielle grumbled, clenching her fists and following him.

* * *

Their first stop was the market, where they had finished gathering groceries and were preparing to head out, when they passed through an aisle with movies on sale. "How about we buy a new flick- preferably one without any 'chick-related content' in it?" Puggsy suggested.

"Alright," Brielle answered with a quaint shrug.

Puggsy picked up 'Van Helsing'. "This looks like a good one,"

"Seen it- Hugh Jackman becomes a werewolf, kills Dracula, the girl dies right as she gives him the antidote to change back to a human, and Frankenstein gets to live."

Puggsy shrugged then put it back, picking up 'The Goonies'. "Ever see this one?"

"Yeah- the kids go on a treasure hunt, find the treasure, are able to pay the debt and save their neighborhood, and the crooks get caught. I've seen it a million times."

He arched an eyebrow. "Alright… how about 'Avatar'? I haven't seen that one,"

"It's basically the whole 'Pocahontas' story retold- the guy goes native, helps the aliens win back their planet, and lives amongst them."

He gave her a look. "Alright, smart-guy, how about 'Clue'?"

"First ending- it's Mrs. Peacock. Second ending- It's the maid Claudette, who was working for and is later murdered by Miss Scarlet. Third ending- the butler Wadsworth turns out to be Mr. Body who set the whole thing up just to deepen his blackmail scheme, and Mr. Green turns out to be an FBI agent and kills him in the hall, with the revolver." she turned to the reader. "Am I giving out too many spoilers here?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Alright, lets forget the movies and just check out,"

They walked up to the check-out, and Brielle only bounced her eyebrows at the readers while smiling mischievously.

* * *

Once finishing running their errands, they were passing an electronics store, where a football game was shown on some televisions on display in the window. "Oh, hey, my favorite team is playing! One minute," Puggsy said, pausing. "I want to see who scores-"

"How about if we get lunch and you catch the replay this afternoon? Martin said he was recording it," Brielle asked.

He sighed. "Alright,"

They went out for lunch, buying a couple cheeseburgers and malts. They received their ticket, and that's when Brielle stood up. "I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom." she said, then walked off. Puggsy shrugged, continuing to eat.

Brielle walked towards the bathroom, but made a turn, walking into the the back kitchen where there was a television showing the game, seeing that the team Puggsy was talking about made a fumble at the 20 yard mark and lost 57-48. She wrote it down then snuck out the back door.

_25 minutes later…_

Puggsy was still waiting at the table, wondering where his girlfriend was at. "Is she dying in there or something?" he asked himself.

"Excuse me, sir, but we'll be closing soon. Are you going to pay?" The waitress asked him.

"Um, yeah, I'm just waiting for my girlfriend, she's in the restroom."

"Uh-huh… Well, this may surprise you, hon, but I just came from the restroom and there's no one in there."

His eyes bugged out. "Huh?"

"Yeah, empty. …So are you going to pay or what?"

_SHE SKIPPED OUT ON THE CHECK?! _he bellowed in his mind. "I-I don't have any money…"

The waitress crossed her arms. "Is that so?"

A minute later, Puggsy was in the back kitchen, washing dishes to pay off the tab, all the while grumbling to himself and wondering why he ever hooked up with Brielle…

* * *

**Gotta break the fourth wall again, folks.**

"So, not only does she look like you, but she also shares your personality?" the professional asked the authoress.

"Yeah… the only difference is our tastes in men." The authoress answered. "Though one thing did occur to me as I was writing up her character,"

"What was that?"

"Well, considering Brielle is basically a copy of me, that means that she can also torment Puggsy- harass him, swap insults, have Fangface eat him, and maybe I dunno… skip out on the check when eating out…"

The professional nodded. "Okay…" (he then added the word 'Psycho' to his doodle of the authoress, drawing a large arrow that pointed to her).

"What do you guys scribble on those notepads, anyway?"

"Er, just psychological terms! …Tell me about your childhood."

* * *

**Back to the story once again.**

By the time Puggsy was finished, Brielle was walking back in. "Oh there you are," she said innocently. "Sorry I took so long but I realized that I spent all my cash shopping, so I had to run to the ATM to get some money to pay for the bill, but it was out of order so I had to run down the street to find one…"

"Save it. I've already done the dishes," Puggsy snapped, putting up the last dish and storming out.

Brielle turned to the reader. "Huh. Wonder what got HIM all worked up," she ran up to him, seeing he had his cell phone out. "Who you calling?"

"Martin. I want to know what the score was- I probably won't have a moment's peace to catch up on the game later,"

"Okay… How about a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"Like… I bet your team fumbles on the 20-yard line and loses, 57-48."

He rolled his eyes. "You're on, that's a sucker bet- they've never lost a game in their lives."

"I bet you 20 bucks you're wrong,"

"Deal. …Hey, Martin, what was the score on the game tonight?"

"The score?" Martin replied, being on speakerphone. "Oh, man, you won't like this, but that team you're always rooting for fumbled at the 20-yard line, and lost the game. The score was 57-48."

Puggsy stood there, stunned… and Brielle only smirked. "I only accept cash," she whispered.

* * *

Gathering their groceries, they headed back to Martin's house, passing by the movie place. "Oh, hello again," the woman, Angelina, replied. "Have a good day in town?"

"Define 'good'," Puggsy muttered.

"Rough day," Brielle said quietly to Angelina, nodding towards Puggsy, who glared at her.

"Oh… well I had a strange day as well. Some man just came in wearing nothing but underwear and a fedora hat, with a gun strapped to his back. Said he was hunting when someone attacked him and made off with his clothes and other items. …You may want to keep a lookout, he may be a lunatic."

"As if there weren't enough lunatics around already," Puggsy scoffed.

Angelina's cell phone rang just then. "Oop, gotta take this," she then answered it. "Hello? …Oh, yes, Steve Jr., I am done with work. I'll meet you at the movies right away." she walked off as she talked on her phone.

"Hey, that's an idea. We can catch a movie," Brielle suggested.

"What, so you can ditch me in the theater next? Or maybe you'll try to con me into having to buy all the snacks, or trickify me into seeing some sappy film and let you give away all the plot-points and ending? _No_. _Thank you_." Puggsy sneered. "I figured out what you were pulling today, and I ain't going to go through it again."

Brielle looked at her watch. "Huh, seven hours- quickest time you've ever figured something out, must be a record."

He glared at her, and began to trudge off.

She shook her head, jogging to catch up to him. "Oh, c'mon, Pugs, I'm only playing around…"

"Well I'm through playing around. I can take this sort of treatment from our friends and even my own relatives when I say something offensive… but you, Brielle? First time I insulted you, all you did was punch my lights out and ended the grudge there! You never dragged it out, doing just one thing was satisfying enough. I've spent an entire weekend getting torn to shreds for shooting off my mouth, and the most you did was just give Fangs a few judo-lessons to help toughen him up! I figured you'd just let it stop there… but apparently, I was wrong."

"Hey, you're the one who made a wise-crack about my inheritance and fighting skills…"

"So ruining our one opportunity out on our own was payback? You threw in your own share of wise-cracks too, but you don't see me messifying up our day out." he kept walking, pausing after a couple steps, his back to her. "You know, I'm going to regrettify saying this… but I think that aside from teaching you how to fight, Vincent also taught you how to be coldhearted."

Brielle froze, unable to believe what she just heard. "Puggsy-"

He stopped, slightly looking over his shoulder.

She tried to think of something to say, but couldn't find the words. All she said was, "I'm sorry."

He only let out a heavy sigh. "A little late for that now."

After that, they walked home in silence…

Unaware of Vincent watching from the shadows, smirking.

…wow, where'd the drama come from all of a sudden?

* * *

Me: (still in psychiatrist office) …and when I was five, I wanted a kitty, but my older brother was allergic, so we had to wait a while after he joined the Marines to… (pauses, sees reader) Hey! You mind?! This is a private session!

Psychiatrist: That's alright, WG, our time is up anyway.

Me: (looks at watch) Oh, yeah, the chapter's over. …Well, everyone, hope you enjoyed. Please review-

Puggsy: (pops up outta nowhere) And help me find a better OC while you're at it!

Me: T_T Where's the anvil?!


	20. One Heck of an Outburst

And now for another update… Warning: It's going to be on the dramatic side.

Fangs: WG is including drama… in a humor-based story?!

Puggsy: It's the apocalypse! RUN!

(the two idiots dive out a window)

T_T …Is the male-race getting dumber, or is it just them?

* * *

***Chapter Twenty***

**~One Heck Of An Outburst~**

The next day, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife into the shape of a bagel, smear butter on it, and eat it for breakfast. After the day he had yesterday, Puggsy spoke to no one (except Biff during their therapy session). Meanwhile, Brielle had stayed up most of the night, thinking about what Puggsy had said, what they had put him through that weekend, and how she made it more worse than she intended.

No one tried to pull anything on Puggsy either- considering how quiet he was, there wasn't much reason to do anything to him.

Even Vincent was quiet, spying on the house from the top of a hill, hidden behind a rock, seeing that Ryan, Twiggy, and Cassandra were keeping guard, and the hunter quietly thought about how he was going to get inside… all the while praying those kids hadn't set up anymore death-traps.

It was so quiet, in San Francisco, Luca and Stutz had nailed everything down, and were sitting back-to-back wearing bike helmets and holding a car-jack (Luca) and security blanket (Stutz), while having surrounded themselves with flour-sacks and large pillows, bracing themselves when Puggsy's shout would trigger another shift in the tectonic plates.

But lets focus on our little target, shall we?

He was in the old barn with Biff- both of them deciding it was more private than the house- sitting on the hayloft as Biff sat on a bale while Puggsy lied on a soft pile of hay, acting as if it were a psychiatrist office. "Brielle gave you a hard time yesterday because of what you said, huh?" Biff asked after Puggsy told him about what happened.

"Yeah. I told her off… and she hasn't said a word to me since," Puggsy answered with a sigh.

"Well, don't feel too bad. You actually had a point- Brielle would never stoop to that level to retaliate, and obviously went too far. Though you did hurt her feelings- especially by comparing her to Vincent."

"That's the only thing I regret saying. Problem is, I don't know how to fix it,"

Biff leaned forward a bit, suddenly intrigued. His friend was feeling guilt, and needed advice on how to fix a problem- that was progress. "Maybe you could apologize to her. That would be a good start."

"Give me a break. I can't even apologize to Fangface unless he forces it out of me, you know that. So what chance do I got in getting a sincere apology through to my girlfriend, if I can't even give one to my best friend?"

Chance suddenly popped up from beneath the hay. "Well, you got me for starters," he answered.

"Chance! What are you doing in here?! This is a private matter, remember?!"

"Well, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just in here checking to make sure Vincent wasn't around, helping out Twig and Cassie, you know?" he crawled out, facing his brother. "And I think I could help you out too, bro… I mean, if you're willing to accept it this time."

Puggsy rubbed his face. "What idea do you have this time?"

"Well, maybe you could ask Brielle to go back into town with you again, just for a day out. I can lend you some money so you can treat her to a movie or something- don't turn down the offer, because you've lent me some cash for a few dates of mine, too- and then she can make up for her trick by treating you to dinner. It'll be like a nonverbal apology."

Biff rubbed his chin. "That could work," he agreed.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Sure, it'll work for Brielle and I… but what am I supposed to do with Fangface? Take him out dancing?" he scoffed.

Chance shrugged. "I don't have a solution to that- I often have trouble making it up to Nightclaw when I tick him off." he answered.

"That weird-wolf got to you too?!"

"Yeah… it's a regular thing, kind of like how Fangface harasses you- only he does it because I always make cracks about him and Cassandra hooking up." he paused, then turned to the reader. "That's Cassandra with a 'C', who's the agent working with us, owned by Scoobycool9… NOT Kasandra with a 'K', the OC created by Fangs, owned by Tracker78."

Biff and Puggsy looked at each other. "Okay then… Chance, would you mind letting us continue this session in private?" Biff asked.

"Oh, sure thing." Chance then began climbing down the ladder. "Good luck, Pugs. …You may need it." with that, he left.

Puggsy shook his head. "You know… him getting antagonized by a werewolf is probably the only sign that proves we're related," he commented.

"Speaking of which, since we're alone, care to tell me why you pick on Fangs?" Biff asked.

Puggsy shook his head. "Not yet."

"Very well. We'll continue tomorrow. I'm going inside, you coming?"

"Nah… I'm going to hang out here a little longer."

Biff nodded, then climbed down the ladder and left. Puggsy lied back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what Chance had said, all the while thinking up how he'd get around to apologizing to his best friend, lost in his thoughts until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, the others were sitting around the kitchen table. "You know… the silent treatment is more aggravating than the constant insults," Toni spoke up. "I mean, sure, you went a little far yesterday, Brielle, but that's no reason for him to compare you to Vincent."

"Yeah, lets teach him when he can open his mouth, and when to keep it shut." Claw agreed.

"But we've already tried everything. What else is there for us to do?" Hunter asked.

"I've got an idea- but we'll need a ball of twine, a skateboard, two rubber chickens, and some cookie-dough." Fangpuss spoke up.

"Cookie dough?" Fangface gasped, immediately craving a Puggsy sandwich.

"Don't even think about it, bro- I told you to cut down on the junk food, remember?" Storm said, holding her brother back.

Brielle sat still, lightly tapping her finger on the table.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a plan that involves a sombrero, two mice, a bag of popcorn… calm down, Fangface." Toni said.

Brielle bit her bottom lip, taking in a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

"How about if we wait until he's asleep tonight, then sneak a lizard into his sheets?" Martin suggested.

"Martin, it wasn't funny when we did it to Cousin Morris, it definitely won't be funny to do to Puggsy." Hunter sneered.

Brielle balled her fists, clenching them until they started to turn white, shutting her eyes.

"How about if we hang him upside down covered in paste and confetti, and try to pass him off as a piñata?" Fangpuss suggested.

"Or we could rig the stereo to play loud music in the middle of the night," Storm suggested.

"Or we could dye his hair pink!" Martin said, earning odd looks from the others. "Well, it sounded funny in my head…"

"Or next time he takes a bath, we could pour Jell-O mix into the water!" Toni said, then made a disgusted face. "Okay, could someone rub Fangface's foot, before his drool floods the room?"

"I've got an idea. How about we lure him outside…" Hunter began.

*BAM!*

"HOW ABOUT IF YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" Brielle shouted, pounding her fist on the table so hard, it nearly cracked. "For the love of… No wonder Puggsy hasn't learned anything! Look at what we're DOING to him! Kim is right, we're not fixing anything- we're just giving him a reason to hate us! It's a surprise he hasn't tried to smuggle Vincent in to slaughter us all for the things we've done to him!"

"Brielle!" Kim gasped.

"Calm down girl-" Hunter tried to say.

"WHY?!" Brielle snapped, red in the face. "I'm screwing up my only stable relationship, the man who's betrayed me and out to kill us is lurking somewhere out there, and all YOU guys care about is… is MAKING MY BOYFRIEND SUFFER! So he gives us attitude! So he insults us! SO WHAT! He had to teach himself to be like that, remember?! He can't help it if he says something offensive, or loses his temper- a lot of people get like that! At least HE has better reasons than what YOU ALL have been giving!"

"Excuse me, but YOU took part in the fun too!" Toni argued.

"All I did was teach Fangs judo- that's ALL I planned to do, not to spite Pugs, but to help Fangs stand up to him! But no, I had to join you guys in pulling more antics, thinking it would be fun… well, it's NOT fun! Not anymore! All we're doing is hurting him… and frankly… I'm sorry I decided to take part of it! You guys can ignore your consciences and keep pulling jokes and making things worse for him… but keep me OUT OF IT!"

*SLAM!*

…she was out the door after that, tears in her eyes.

The others stayed in the kitchen, shocked at her outbursts. "So… I guess we'll just let this one slide?" Claw asked quietly.

* * *

A/N: …wow. Um… yeah. Not my best chapter, but… yeah, lets see how it goes from here.


	21. Where's the Comedy?

And now for the next chapter!

Puggsy: Tracker, your husband had better be enjoying this… T_T

Me: …how do you keep getting into my author's notes?

Puggsy: I don't know… where do you get all these hair-brained schemes to harassify me?

Me: They just come to me. Now get back in the story- keep in mind, this is for a man in the hospital!

Puggsy: *grumbles* …last time I do any charity work…

* * *

***Chapter 21***

**~Confound it, where's the comedy?!~**

Twiggy walked along, scratching his head (which, for some reason, itched like the dickens), when he noticed Brielle sitting on the arched-over tree by the lake, looking crushed. "Alright, what did Puggsy do now?" he demanded. "Whatever he did to make you cry, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Puggsy didn't do anything," Brielle replied, rather coldly.

"Oh. …Really?"

"No… I just had a major meltdown with the others. I'm sick of all the pranks, all the tormenting, all the antics we've put him through and… it's just getting to be too much."

He nodded. "Well, he hasn't really done anything to deserve anything, so I guess everything's at a cease-fire, right?"

She scoffed. "Wrong. Everyone wants to get back at him for his remark about comparing me to Vincent last night… when I had already put him through enough."

"You didn't do much. You assisted in a few pranks, taught Fangs judo, but nothing-"

"I still got caught up in all of it, though! I didn't realize I was hurting him until he actually_ told _me… now, rather than making him angry or turn a new leaf, I've only made him depressed, and it's going to take more than a simple apology to work things out."

Twiggy sat there quietly for a moment. "Well… if you apologized, that's a start. There's still some ways you can make it up to him,"

"Yeah but it's going to be complicated…" she sighed, shaking her head. "Everything in my life is complicated. I find a man who takes me in after losing my family, and he turns out to be a psycho; once I get away from him I finally manage to find a group of friends who I can trust, but I only bring trouble upon them; I find a good boyfriend, but our relationship is on the rocks every time one of us opens our mouth; and I find my long-lost brother, the only living member of our family who I know… but I can't tell anyone about you and you can't tell anyone about me, all because of the people who are after us."

He only sat there in silence.

"It's like our family is cursed or something, that we're to live our lives with unfortunate events, never getting a break… Now I know how Puggsy feels." she sighed, standing up and walking towards the house. "I'm going back in. Maybe some television can help clear my head."

"Okay. See ya." Once Brielle was a way's away, Twiggy slipped behind a tree…

Pulling off the blonde wig, revealing himself to be Chance!

"Brielle and Twiggy are siblings?" he gasped to himself, then ran to find the real Twiggy…

* * *

…Who was the 'Chance' who had eavesdropped on Biff and Puggsy's therapy session earlier that afternoon. "Geez, this thing is itchy." Twiggy muttered, pulling off his wig to scratch his head, then pulled it back on. "Why Chance talked me into switching places, I'll never know."

"_Because he wanted to pull a prank to make Puggsy think he turned into a werewolf, remember?" _Nightclaw answered in his mind. _"I offered to bite him, but nooooo-"_

_Alright, alright, I get it! Might be a while, though, considering he hasn't done a thing to deserve it. _Twiggy thought.

"_Wow. …And to think, everyone thought the world was going to end last New Years Eve. Who would have known it would take an extra three months?"_

Chance ran up to him just then. "Dude, you didn't tell me you and Brielle were-" he began to say, but paused.

"Were… what?" Twiggy asked, arching an eyebrow. Chance didn't say anything, his eyes a bit glazed. "Chance? Yoo-hoo… earth to pretty-boy…"

*thud*

Chance fell on the ground, a dart sticking out of his neck. "CHANCE! Oh my-"

*thunk!*

A dart hit Twiggy in the neck next, immediately knocking him out.

By this time, Biff was walking out, and when he saw the two boys passed out in the yard, he began running over. "Chance! Twiggy! Are you-" he began to say.

*thunk!*

…he hit the ground next.

* * *

Brielle was reaching the back porch, where Storm and Hunter were waiting for her. "Hey, girl, want to talk?" Hunter asked.

"Not right now." she replied, sighing. "I'm going to just try to relax and try to think straight…"

*thunk!*

Brielle paused, suddenly feeling numb, and collapsed. "That relaxed, she'll be thinking straight in a New York minute," Storm commented, then noticed the dart. "Oh crap-"

*thunk!*

*thunk!*

She and Hunter fell to the ground just then.

* * *

Kim was sitting at the table, reading the paper-

*thunk*

Martin was sitting in front of the television-

*thunk*

Toni, Claw, and Fangpuss were drawing up blueprints on their next prank-

*thunk thunk thunk*

Safe to say that, within that hour, everyone was hit with a dart and unconscious. Ryan and Cassandra looked around, seeing that everything was too quiet. "Something's wrong. We gotta get to the house, now!" Ryan said, and the two of them ran towards the house, bursting through the door-

*thunk thunk!*

Not noticing Vincent was waiting for them, tranquilizer gun in-hand. "That was easy. …Now just two more to go," he said, smirking as he looked out at the barn, taking aim at a certain lanky teen who was walking across the yard…

Ryan, still conscious enough, mustered up as much strength as he could and kicked Vincent in the shin, shocking the hunter and throwing his aim off, making the dart shoot out the window, an angle off from its target, soaring clear through the air…

Vincent growled. "That was my last one!" he grabbed Cassandra and Ryan, tying them up and throwing them downstairs with the others. "I'll deal with you later. Right now, I've got a date with two teenage boys…" (dear God in Heaven, someone help this man! Seriously, he actually used that line?! In a K+ story?! Oh, heck no, if there's proof that this man has been stalking these teenagers too long, that was it! Just cut to the author's note, before it goes any farther, please!)

* * *

A/N: The authoress paused, trying to come up with something witty to-

(dart shoots through window)

*thunk!*


	22. The Hardcore Chapter

Happy Easter, everyone! :D

* * *

***Chapter 21***

**~Hardcore ~**

It was the strangest dream Puggsy had ever had.

He was surrounded by white, everything somewhat misty. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, and began to wonder if he died while asleep, but it didn't feel like he was dead, just… not in reality. "This must've been how Harry Potter felt in _Deathly Hallows_." he said to himself.

"I remember that movie. It was awesome," came a voice. "Too bad Dobby died though… he was one of my favorites. Along with Snape. And Remus Lupin. And Tonks. And Fred Weasly- I can't believe they had the guts to kill off one of the Weasly twins!"

"Who's there?" he turned around…

Seeing himself!

…only, different. They sounded alike, dressed alike, and somewhat looked alike.

The only difference was that this person, though had a likeness of him, had a lot more hair… all over his body. Actually, it wasn't a person at all, but a werewolf instead. A werewolf version of Puggsy- who knew?

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hardcore." the werewolf-twin said to him.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think you should tell me your name first, before boasting about how tough you are?" he scoffed.

The werewolf looked at him funny. "I did tell you my name- Hardcore. (grr) But you can call me 'Hardy'."

"Ah. Well, my name's Puggsy."

"Oh, I know that."

He paused. "You do?"

"Yeah. It took me a while to get to know you, what with being in the forgettifyable part of the brain- I forgot what it's called, but it has something to do with the subconscious, I think. (grr) Anyway, I'm your werewolf half,"

Puggsy blinked. "This has got to be a dream…"

"It is- and it was the only way I could reach you. (grr) It's really hard getting through all those angry thoughts clouding up our mind, so I had to wait until you were asleep- you know, when you're not thinking about mangling Fangs or lashing out at Fangface and stuff… though I'd love to go after Fangface again (grr), get him back for that time he stuck us in a fish-bowl, or used us as cobra bait, or turned us into a sandwich, (grr) or accidentally turning us into a frog, or pantsing us four times (one time in zero-gravitation, too!), or all those times he ate us- which, considering you can turn into me, may count as werewolf-cannibalism."

"Hold it, hold it, hold it… you're saying I'm some weird-wolf? How the jumping ignorpotomases did THAT happen?!"

"I think it has something to do with that formulary you drank… (grr) either that or you're just downright lucky, I guess."

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. I feel REAL lucky… figures, though. I've been surrounded by so many werewolves lately, I'm dreaming I've become one myself! As if all the harassament wasn't enough."

"Ooh, yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you about that, (grr). I have a solution on how to solve the whole thing!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Simple- apologize."

Puggsy stared at Hardy, then face-palmed. "Even my own delusion is working against me… You're suggesting I just give in?"

"No- giving in would be considered waving a little white flag and begging to surrender. (grr) I'm just saying apologize. Fangface does it after all those times he's messed with us, remember? (grr) Plus, you have to admit, you pretty much started the whole thing with your attitude."

Puggsy sneered. "Oh, like YOU wouldn't give any attitude?"

Hardy shrugged. "Only if someone gave it to me first. Just apologize to everyone… oh, and can you forgive Brielle, too? I don't like seeing her upset, (grr) don't want to see her upset."

He sighed, shaking his head.

The werewolf-twin knelt down beside him. "It is the right thing to do, Pugs. (grr) I mean, what's worse- saying you're sorry for being a jerk, or continufying to act stubborn and hurting everyone, including yourself? I know that, if it were me, I'd apologize right away (grr), right away. And once you apologize, they will too."

"I'll think about it,"

"You've had plenty of time to think about it already… and you'd better do it quick. With Vincent loose, something could happen, and you'd never get the chance again. (grr) ...Speaking of that lousy hunter, can I help beat him up?"

Puggsy stood up. "I think I'm going to wake up now. This dream is way too wacky for me,"

"Alright. (grr) I'll be you again someday- not now though. (grr) I'm still waiting,"

"For what?"

"For when you're ready to turn into me,"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Don't hold your breath,"

"Ooh, ooh, why would I be holding my breath? *gasp* Are we going scuba-diving again?"

He shook his head, thinking all those pranks had gotten to his head.

* * *

A/N: Alright, alright, I know it's another short chapter… but I just had to give Hardy an appearance. Next chapter, on with the suspense!


	23. A Totally Insaney Chapter

Well guys, I hate to say it, but this story has been cancelled. I haven't had time to update, my schedule is backed up, and I've lost all inspiration for writing…

…oh, and chickens are taking over the world.

April Fools! XD Enjoy the chapter. (Note: It's mostly just all filler, doesn't have much to do with the plot… but it shall be worthwhile)

* * *

***Chapter 22***

**~A Totally Insaney Chapter~**

Lets back-track a few several hours, before all the drama kicked in, and throw in some randomness (every story has to have something unexpected, after all.)

Puggsy, having decided to get away from the house for a while, walked across a large, empty field, in search of solitude (not knowing it would be in vain… but if we did give him some peace and quiet, this story wouldn't exist). "Finally, I managed to lose those weird-wolves and get away from their shenanigans," he said to himself, sitting down and resting against a rock. "Nothing out here but peace and quiet,"

A way's off across the field, a plane was flying overhead, and out of it parachuted three figures with long ears and tales, black fur, and white feet, hands, and faces, and red noses. The first one who landed was the tallest and oldest, wearing a pair of light-brown pants. "That's one small step for Yakko," he said while landing.

The second one was a bit shorter and second oldest, wearing a red hat and blue sweater. "One step for Wakko…" he added.

The third was the smallest and youngest, being female with a pink skirt and a flower-clip that held her ears up. "And one giant leap for the cute one!" Dot finished.

Yakko then took out a map. "Are we anywhere near the Universal Studios Theme Park?" Wakko asked.

"Ah, nope… we're off by a few thousand miles," Yakko answered, scratching his head. "I believe we've landed somewhere in San Antonio, Texas." he rolled up the map, sticking it in his pocket. "C'mon, lets ask someone for directions,"

Bouncing along, they looked around the field, until they noticed Puggsy- you can tell where this is going to lead. "There's someone!" Wakko pointed out.

Dot's eyes went wide. 'Hel-LO, nurse!" she exclaimed, then raced over.

Yakko shook his head, turning to the reader. "Little girls and their cartoon boys," he said.

"Go fig," Wakko added, and they ran over with their sister.

Puggsy was in the middle of relaxing when Dot suddenly leaped in his arms, and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Yeck! What in the…?!" he sputtered, holding Dot back. "Who- or what- are you?!"

"Your dream come true," Dot replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

"More like a nightmare."

"Sorry about that," Yakko said, pulling Dot away. "Don't worry, she's not rabid,"

"Who are you crazy kids?"

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko announced.

"And the Warner Sister," Dot added, striking a cute pose.

"Nice to meet you- now beat it," Puggsy sneered.

"Could you give us some directions to Florida, first?" Yakko asked.

"Sure- it's a thousand miles that way, clear away from me."

Yakko turned to the reader, thumbing at Puggsy. "Our new friend, folks."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself anyway?" Wakko asked Puggsy.

"Trying to find some peace," Puggsy muttered.

"In this day and age? Good luck," Dot scoffed. "Going to be a while until you find any,"

"…only if you guys stick around,"

"Or until we get a better president." Yakko remarked.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Look, I'd love to keep up this conversation, but-"

"Okay! I suppose we could hang around for a bit," Wakko said, resting his elbow on Puggsy's shoulder. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about you little meatheads taking a hike?"

"Great! We can take a nice long walk together," Dot said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Puggsy gave her a look. "Yes."

Dot smiled wide, her eyes all bubbly. "Is it me?"

"No."

She frowned, her bottom lip trembling. "Okay… I can take a hint… *sniffle*" she took out a tissue and blew her nose on it.

"Ah, don't cry, kid…"

"No, don't try to cheer me up! I guess it wouldn't have worked out anyway. We're too different. I was created by Spielberg, and you were created by Ruby-Spears… we come from two different worlds, and the disclaimers would only tear us apart,"

"That, and I already have a girlfriend."

Dot paused. "Oh. Well, that changes everything… You got a brother?"

Puggsy sighed. "Why don't you kids get out of here? I want to be alone,"

"In that case, you might want to find a deserted island rather than an empty field." Yakko answered.

"What's the difference."

"Don't you know how the song goes?" Wakko questioned. "This is the home where the buffalo roam…"

*Rumble rumble rumble…*

A stampede of buffalo ran over Puggsy just then, leaving him trampled in the ground covered in hoof-prints.

"And where the deer and the antelope play," Dot added.

A whistle blew, and a football landed in Puggsy's hands… and a group of deer and antelope, all dressed like opposing football teams, tackled him. He pried himself out of the pile, dusting himself off. "This is ridiculous," he grunted.

"That's not ridiculous- THIS is ridiculous!" Yakko replied, and then the trio made goofy-looking faces.

Puggsy only gave a deadpanned look. "Did anyone ever tell you kids you're a bunch of nutjobs?"

"No- did anyone ever tell you that you look like a very young Leo Gorcey?"

He sneered towards the reader. "I knew sooner or later that recurring joke would enter this story,"

"How come you want to be alone so badly?" Dot asked.

"If you spent your whole life getting harassified by werewolves, you'd want to be alone too."

"Oh… well, don't turn around then, there's one right behind you." Yakko said.

Puggsy turned around to see Remus Lupin behind him. "Wrong werewolf!" Wakko said, then pointed over.

We look over a little more to the left, and there stood Fangface. "GAH! How'd you get here?!" Puggsy yelped.

Dot put an arm around him. "Well, when two werewolves fall in love…" she began.

"Goodnight everybody," Yakko said to the reader, giving a wave.

"Not like that!" Puggsy snapped. "I meant, how'd you find me clear out here?!"

"Well gee, Pugs, all I did was follow the sign," Fangface answered, pointing upward.

Puggsy looked up… seeing that the Warners were holding up a large sign with the words, "HE'S RIGHT HERE!" lit up on it, with flashing lights and a picture of him. He glared at the trio, who turned away and whistled innocently.

"Are you guys some sort of whack-jobs?!" Puggsy snapped.

"No- THIS is a whack-job!" Wakko answered, then took out his mallet-

*WHACK!*

Puggsy was seeing stars a second later. "Ooh, ooh, how'd you do that?" Fangface asked.

"Like this," Wakko said, then raised his mallet again…

*WHACK!*

Puggsy was now seeing double the stars around his head. "Can I try?" Fangface asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Wakko said, handing him the mallet.

"NO-" Puggsy tried to yell.

*WHAM!*

Puggsy stumbled, seeing triple the stars. "Uh, your tune was off, try again." Wakko told the werewolf, and he swung again.

*WHACK!*

The entire solar-system was swirling around Puggsy's head now. "Enough with the mallet already!" he snapped.

"Okay, here's an anvil instead," Yakko said, then hoisted an anvil in the air and dropped it on Puggsy, who was now has flat as a Frisbee. The oldest Warner picked him up and gave him a toss. "Fetch!"

"Ooh! I got it! I got it!" Fangface exclaimed, running backwards to catch the Puggsy-Frisbee.

Wakko jumped on his head and caught him in his mouth, then began running off like a dog.

"Don't got it. …HEY! Come back! Drop it, boy! Drop it!" Fangface chased after him, managing to grab onto it, both of them tugging back and forth until Puggsy popped back to his original shape.

"Alright, I've had enough!" Puggsy snapped. "All of you nuts get out of here!"

Fangface's eyes widened. "…Nuts?"

Puggsy covered his mouth. "Oh no…"

Fangface took out two giant slices of bread and stuck Puggsy between them! "Ooh, I want a bite!" Wakko exclaimed, tying a napkin around his neck, licking his lips.

"GAH!" Puggsy shot out of the bread, running off. "That's it! I'm going back! I'd rather deal with the others than you whackos!"

"Don't forget us Yakkos," Yakko added.

"And Dots," Dot put in.

"(grr) Catch up with you in a minute, Pugs!" Fangface said, then turned to Wakko. "Mind if I borrow your mallet?"

"Go ahead, I got a spare," Wakko replied, taking out another mallet.

"Well, onto Orlando Florida!" Yakko declared, and the trio walked off, while Fangface ran off after Puggsy.

…The werewolf and Wakko raced back, pointing at each other. "Love the hat by the way," they said to each other, then took off.

* * *

A/N: Happy April First, everybody!

Puggsy: Not for me! *gets pied in the face* …should have seen THAT coming.


	24. The Clods VS The Killer

(a truck with the word 'Comedy' on it zooms by)

Well, there went the comedy. Guess it's on with the suspense! (looks at tiny tricycle with a little sign saying 'Suspense' on it) *sigh*

* * *

***Chapter 24***

**~Puggsy and Fangs vs. Vincent Fondane~**

Back to the present.

Puggsy snapped awake, breathing in deep. What a strange dream…

What was even stranger was that almost two hours had went by, and no one had come around to tease, insult, harass, or massacre him. (Good heavens, run! It's the apocalypse!) …But seriously, it was suspicious. He climbed down the ladder, hesitant, expecting one of the handles to collapse, or that halfway down there was a slick handle awaiting him… yet he made it to the bottom without a problem.

He looked around the barn, expecting a bale of hay to drop on him, or for the lawn mower to suddenly start up and run him over, or to get covered in chicken-feed and attacked on accounts of fowl play (hey, we had to throw in a pun sooner or later).

But nothing happened, not a single thing. Everything was quiet, peaceful, and still.

Ironically, such a situation unnerved him more than the pranks. "Something's definitely not right around here," he said to himself, then ran towards the door, running out-

*Wham!*

"Oof!" he and Fangs both cried, colliding.

"Pugs! Oh, thank God, you're still here!" Fangs said, relieved. "Are the others in there?"

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "No… What's going on? Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Beats me. I just ran into town to grab more deodorant- it took longer than expected, because the department store rearranged over the weekend so I had to search everywhere until I found the hygiene aisle, then I had to find the right brand, but they were out so I had to find a different one and once I did I had to wait in line behind this old lady who was paying with a check which wasn't going through-"

"FANGS! Cut to the point!"

"Ooh, ooh, sorry. Point is, when I got back, everybody was gone! No one was in the house and no one answered when I called them, and now I'm officially freaked out!"

Puggsy rubbed his chin. "I knew everything was too quiet. It can only mean one thing…"

Fangs gasped. "The zombie apocalypse is upon us?!"

Puggsy gave a deadpanned look towards the reader, then swiped his hat at Fangs. "No, you ignorpotomas! Vincent must've made his move! …You said you looked inside the house, already?"

"Yeah, yeah. I searched the attic, the bedrooms, the bathroom (knocking first just in case), the kitchen, the living room, but they weren't anywhere!"

"What about the cellar?"

Fangs gulped. "I was too scared to check."

"Why didn't you turn into Fangface then?"

"I lost that crescent necklace, and someone must have gotten rid of every picture of the moon in the house… along with all the paper and pencils so I couldn't draw a new one."

"Vincent must have pulled out all the stops… and has them hidden somewhere inside."

"H-How do we know they're inside?"

"We don't, but we can't leave any rock unturned, c'mon." They walked along. Fangs paused and kicked over a small rock. "What are you doing?"

"You said we couldn't leave any rock unturned."

Puggsy grabbed him by the shirt-collar. "Come on!"

* * *

Vincent sat in the basement, knowing that any moment those last two meddlers would be coming down in search of their friends. He would have hidden in the forest, but didn't want to risk running into Lamone again and allowing the vampire to spoil his hunt. …Not that he's doing much hunting at this moment. I mean, he's got everyone bound and gagged, why not just kill the werewolves now while he's got the chance rather than waiting for anyone else? Maybe it has something to do with his ruthless idea of having everyone watch their friends die… or he's been stalking teenagers too long and-

"Alright, before this story continues, I have one thing to say!" Vincent snapped at the narrator. "ONE: I do not 'stalk' these meddlers, I only trace them to their location, which takes up to several weeks, even months, not to mention takes a lot of detective work, not to mention computer hacking. TWO: I don't spy on them 24-7 like you keep saying, I merely lie in wait until opportunity springs for me to attack. and THREE: Stop making an innuendo out of my job! This story is under a K+ rating, you moron!"

…*awkward pause*…

Okay, well, lets get back to the plot while I stick my foot in my mouth, shall we?

The hunter hid underneath the bottom of the stairs, while the rest of the gang was bound and gagged, the werewolves having been sedated a second time, and an extra layer of duct tape had been placed around Toni's mouth to help silence her a little better than the others (which is a good thing, because with the words she was trying to shout, we'd have to up the rating of this story).

"Don't worry too much, kids. I'm just going to kill the werewolves," Vincent said to them, smirking. "The rest of you will just be wounded enough to stay in the hospital for a couple months. …Except you, Brielle. You'll be coming back with me,"

For some reason the hunter couldn't figure out, Chance began to thrash and snarl in his bonds.

"Oh, quit your thrashing, boy. You'll need your strength to help carry your brother's coffin at his funeral. Unlike the rest of you, he's the only human who I'll take the pleasure in killing."

Twiggy glared at him, too heavily sedated to thrash around, and only winced… while Toni and Brielle thrashed like an animal shouting muffled curses. The only one who wasn't thrashing or shouting at Vincent was Cassandra… namely because she was slowly sawing at hers and Chance's bonds, both of them having been tied back-to-back.

There were footsteps overhead just then, and Vincent ducked beneath the stairs, gun ready. The basement door opened… but no one was coming down yet. "What is taking so long?"

* * *

"I don't wanna go down! I don't wanna go down!" Fangs was crying, gripping onto the living room stairway rails, his body stretched across the hall towards the basement door, where Puggsy was holding him by the ankles.

"Stop… being a… wuss… Fangs!" Puggsy grunted, pulling like he was yanking a giant rubber band to its limit.

"But it's dark, and creepy, and I don't wanna diiiiieeee!"

"Have you've forgotten that… (mmf) your sister… cousins… friends… and girlfriend are down there… and need… (rrgh) our help?!"

Fangs considered this. "Ooh, ooh. He's right. I can't be a coward now!" he let go of the railing.

…snapping like a rubber-band and smacking into Puggsy, both of them rolling downstairs!

* * *

Vincent stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up. "What are those morons doing up there?" he demanded, then held up his gun. "Guess I'll just have to go upstairs and shoot them-"

*Bonk! Bink! Bang! Boing!*

Vincent froze halfway up the stairs, his eyes bugging out when he saw the tumbling-twits rolling his way! He tried to turn and run-

*BAM!*

Too late. The clowns collided with him.

*Thud!*

They landed at the bottom of the stairs, all of them seeing little birds flying around their heads. "Next time, we're taking the elevator…" Fangs groaned.

"Get off me, you fools!" Vincent snarled.

"Yipe! Hot-head hunter alert!" Puggsy cried, and the twosome leaped off of him.

The hot-headed hunter reached for his gun, but Brielle kicked it away, making it slide underneath an old wood-burner. From the small bulge in the middle of her gag, it's an easy guess she was sticking her tongue out in a ridiculing way.

Vincent growled, standing up. "Give it up, Vincent, you can't beat us!" Puggsy snapped.

"Oh, can't I?" The hunter sneered, then took out a pair of knives. "I can defeat you easily…but, I'm a fair man, and I'm willing to work out a deal."

"No deals!"

"Oh, you may like my offer." he pointed a knife at Fangs. "If your lanky friend here can defeat me in combat- no help from his werewolf half or anything- I'll never bother you or your friends again. But if he loses… well, lets just say he won't want to lose."

Fangs gulped.

"And if we don't take you up on your offer?" Puggsy demanded.

"Then I'll kill you both, and all your other werewolf friends."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"You know, Pugs, I didn't think I'd ever have to say this to you, but… Shut up!" Fangs begged/snapped. He then turned to Vincent. "I'll take your challenge."

Everyone looked at Fangs like he was nuts… which he was, not to mention out-of-character. "Fangs, are you crazified?! He'll kill you!"

"He's going to kill me no matter what! I'd rather die fighting to protect my friends and family, than die as a coward! Besides, Brielle taught me everything I need to know about taking down the toughest guy on earth- and since I beat him, I can beat Vincent."

Puggsy stared at his friend. He considered him the toughest guy on earth? …And had actually said something smart?

Vincent smirked, sheathing his knives. "Very well, Sherman. You're not as dumb as I thought," he said. "We'll do hand-to-hand combat, considering I doubt Brielle taught you how to use a knife or gun."

They circled each other, and the others watched, tensed and horrified. All the while, Fangs stared at Vincent, contemplating his every move.

_Throw a left punch towards jaw- he will lift his right elbow to block, take this as an opportunity to catch him by the arm, and trip him onto ground. Afterwards, catch him in headlock, use legs to capture arms to avoid being flipped._

With that thought in mind, he swung a punch.

Vincent caught his fist, then twisted his arm behind his back, catching him in a choke-hold. "You didn't honestly think I'd just try to block, did you?" he questioned.

"*gack* actually, yes…" Fangs answered. "But… you don't really think a choke-hold can hold me, can you?"

Before Vincent could respond, Fangs kicked him has hard as he could in the shin. "YEOW!" Vincent cried, releasing Fangs, rubbing his knee… giving the teen a chance to grab him by the arm and flip him onto the ground. "Yep… Brielle trained you alright… I know that move anywhere…"

"Do you give up?"

Vincent swung his legs, knocking Fangs' out from beneath him and making him fall on his back. "No. You see, Sherman, Brielle may have showed you all her moves… but I was the one who taught them to her!" he then grabbed Fangs by the shirt, yanking him up then kicking his knee into his stomach, flipping him again, this time onto his stomach. He then caught him in a choke-hold, gripping his head. "I don't suppose she taught you the neck-snap… shame that you won't live to learn it, either. Say goodbye, wolf-boy-"

*BAM!*

Puggsy stepped in, punching Vincent square in the face, making him release Fangs. "Lay one more hand on my best buddy, and I'll snap you in half!" he snarled.

Vincent rubbed his face, glaring. "I said no help from anyone!" he spat.

"You said Fangface couldn't help… you said nothing about me," he cracked his knuckles. "Now here's a deal for you- I beatify you, and you'll stay away from me and my friends for life, as well as stay in the hospital I'm gonna put you in."

"And if you lose?"

Puggsy sneered. "I don't plan to." he swung again, this time nailing Vincent in the jaw, knocking some teeth loose. Everyone watched as the two began their brawl.

Vincent swung a fist towards Puggsy, who caught it, and the hunter used this to kick upward- but Puggsy dodged, all the while twisting his arm, then kicked his legs out from beneath him. Vincent swung his legs again, but Puggsy leaped, kicking him in the face. The hunter then kicked both his legs upward, flipping himself back onto his feet in a crouching position, unsheathing his daggers and leaping towards Puggsy, who swung an uppercut with one arm, while using the other to block the knives, costing himself a couple scratches- though Vincent was the one who was experiencing all the pain.

The hunter was sent flying back, slamming against the old wood-burner. Puggsy approached him, fists clenched. "You may have taught Brielle a few judo-tricks, Vinny, but there's one thing she clued me in about- she doesn't know how to box… and apparently, neither do you. Any last words before you lose consciousness?"

"Yeah-" Vincent whipped out his rifle, aiming it at Puggsy. "Enjoy the afterlife, runt!"

*WHACK!*

A mallet flew through the air and hit Vincent on the head, making him see stars. Puggsy looked over at Fangs, who shrugged. _Okay, okay, so that mallet came in handy after all- stop gloating. _he thought mentally to Fangface (who, in his mind, was doing a little victory dance).

Vincent growled, standing up and aiming his gun. "NO MORE GAMES!" he shouted, and without another word, pulled the trigger.

*BANG!*

Puggsy tackled Fangs, the bullet whizzing by and coming less than an inch from his face (which would be really cool to watch in slow motion). Vincent cursed, pulling the trigger again, but was out of bullets. He took out his knives, running at them…

*Wham!*

Before he could do anything, Nightclaw leaped out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground. Cassandra ran over next with a pair of handcuffs, latching them onto the hunter's wrist. "Vincent Fondane, you're under arrest!" she snapped.

"But… how?! I sedated you!" Vincent snapped at Nightclaw.

"No… you sedated him," Nightclaw answered, walking over to 'Twiggy', pulling off his wig and revealing him to be Chance (in case some of you forgot).

Fangs and Puggsy untied the rest of the gang. "Well, Vincent, a deal's a deal- we beat you, so you'd better stay away," Fangs said, keeping an arm around Hunter.

"…If you're actually dumb enough to come after us again," Puggsy remarked.

"You kids don't know anything, do you?" Vincent sneered. "You think I'm the only hunter the Veni-Con-Yei sent after you? There's more out there…"

"If you're the best they could send, we can take them," Martin scoffed.

"Not that any of them will be after you kids, what with the Thorn's organization after them," Ryan answered.

"So you were working for an organization, not a law enforcement." Biff guessed.

"Well, law enforcement is more of a hobby. I'm trusting you all to keep it quiet,"

"You can count on us," Kim assured him.

With that, Ryan, Cassandra, and Nightclaw- carrying Chance- walked up the stairs to take Vincent into custody. "Don't worry about your brother, Pugs- I'll make sure he gets home safely," Nightclaw said.

"Thanks. Be sure to put Vincent somewhere he can't escapify while you're at it too- Oh, and if you see Twiggy, tell him how impressed we are with his 'disappearing' act," Puggsy said, winking with that last remark. "Be sure to sock him for me for leaving us to do all the fighting,"

Nightclaw nodded, then walked upstairs. _Secret's out, I guess. …At least Pugs isn't as big a loudmouth as they say- almost. _he thought.

Puggsy finished untying Brielle- who leaped and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "I'm sorry for going too far, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm-"

"Ah, quit apologizing. Besides, I should be the sorry one," he scoffed, putting an arm around her. "I should have said it a long time ago."

"Does this mean you won't be a jerk anymore?" Martin asked.

"Don't get your hopes up… but I'll try to watch myself, let alone make it up to ya. Right now, we'd better get to the hospital- just to make sure Vincent didn't injectify any kind of poison into the werewolves."

"He said he only sedated them," Biff said.

"Yeah, but it'll take more than a single sedative to keep them still this long."

The others rolled their eyes, but decided it would be best to make a run to the hospital, just to be safe. They all carried the werewolves upstairs…

…though someone forgot to untie Toni (gee, I wonder who?).

"Hey! I'm still tied up!" Toni shouted, wiggling. "C'mon, guys, let me loose! Get back down here! …Ha ha, very funny, Pugs, nice joke, now untie me! I'm not kidding! Pugs! I know you can hear me! Puggsy! PUGGSY! I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING THAT'S HOLY, IF YOU DON'T UNTIE ME THIS MINUTE-"

"Hey, keep it down, Toni! You trying to cause an earthquake?" Puggsy joked, walking back down and untying his cousin, who only rolled her eyes. He then turned to the reader. "What, you didn't think I'd retaliate like that, did you?"

* * *

A/N: Well, hate to say it, but the next chapter will be the last chapter :( On the bright side, Vincent is captured for good, Puggsy's a nicer guy, Fangs knows how to fight, and my kitty just won the lottery!

Kitty: Mew! Mew! (translation: I'm rich! Rich I tells ya!)

Yep. Gonna be a happy ending alright… OR WILL IT? *stay tuned*


	25. The Last Chapter ALREADY?

Well, here's where we end the torment. It was fun while it la-

(Puggsy rushes on and hugs me)

Puggsy: THANK YOU!

*gack* …help… ooc-alert!

* * *

***Chapter 25***

**~Some Things Never Change~**

The gang arrived at the hospital within the next half-hour. The werewolves were examined, and thankfully they were only injected with a sedative, no poison to be located. Puggsy got stitches in his arm, then immediately left, claiming he wanted to run an errand while everyone was waiting for the werewolves to wake up.

About two hours later, they finally awoke. "Ugh… what I miss?" Storm slurred, then sat up quick. "Vincent! He-"

"…is being sent to a prison in Florida as we speak, and there's a slim chance he'll return." Brielle told her.

"You missed a lot, sis." Martin said to Hunter. "Fangs here gave Vincent quite the beating."

"Yeah, but I'd be dead if Pugs didn't step in," Fangs said, mildly blushing. "Where'd he run off to, anyway?"

"He texted me about an hour ago, saying he was back at the house, setting something up." Biff said, looking at his cellphone.

"Hope it's not another trap," Storm scoffed.

"If it is, I volunteer Toni goes in first," Fangpuss replied.

"Watch it, or you'll be staying in the hospital, puff-brain." Toni sneered.

"C'mon, lets head out, then." Hunter said.

* * *

They got back to the house, and the first thing they noticed was an old, rolled-up carpet lying by the dumpster. Arching eyebrows, everyone walked in, seeing that in the living room, a new carpet had replaced it, and Puggsy was placing the furniture back to their original spots. "Dang, Pugs, what's with the new carpet?" Hunter asked. "You trying to get on the cover of 'Good Housekeeping'?"

"Hey, I just wanted to get rid of that bl… I mean, other carpet." Puggsy replied. "It looks better, doesn't it?"

Martin nodded, glad that there was no bloodstain to be seen. "Sure does, Pugs… but how'd you pay for it? As much carpeting this room needed, it must've cost an arm and a leg," he said.

"You better not have put my name on the tab," Brielle sneered.

"I considered that… but I wanted to make up for what I've said, so I just used my debit." Puggsy said with a shrug.

"Aw, Pugs…" Hunter said, giving him a hug. "Didn't think you had a sweet side to ya,"

"Ah, it's the least I could do."

"So now that everything's settled, what do you want to do?" Fangs asked.

Puggsy shook his head. "Oh, not everything is settled, Fangs. There's something I still have in mind…"

"What's that?"

"One word: Rematch!"

"You're on! My judo-skills vs. your boxing! Bring it on!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Don't start that again, guys, we've seen enough fighting already," Kim sighed.

"Says you! Kick his butt, Puggsy!" Toni cheered, wearing a drinky-hat and holding up a large foam-finger.

"Are you kidding? Fangs can take him! Show him who's boss, cuz!" Fangpuss exclaimed, waving a little flag with Fang's name on it.

"I SAID we've seen ENOUGH fighting!" Kim snapped, giving the two a furious look.

They paused, throwing away the merchandise.

"C'mon, Pugs. If you want a real competition, I'll take you on," Brielle said. "Though, in order for it to be a fair fight, I may have to show you the ropes,"

"Maybe… but how about, in order to keep it completely even, I show you a few moves, too?" Puggsy replied with a smirk.

"Sounds fair."

"C'mon, lets get some rest… it's been a long weekend." Martin said with a stretch.

"You guys can rest, half of us have been knocked out for over four hours," Claw scoffed.

Everyone went to their own rooms, though Biff stopped Puggsy in the hall. "There's one thing I still need to know…" he began.

"The reason is I harass Fangs in order to keep him in line." Puggsy answered. "It's basically a defense-mechanism for when Fangface intimidates me- otherwise Fangs would get away with pushing me around. I can't let him think that all he has to do is turn into a werewolf and threaten me."

"I guess it's different now that he knows judo, huh?"

"Are you kidding? Fangs may know how to fight, but I've still got a few skills to outmatch him. There ain't nothing that ignorpotomas can do to beat me in a good fight,"

"Arrrroooooooooooooo!" Came a howl, and Fangface stepped out. "Wanna bet?"

Puggsy paused. "Except that."

"(grr) I've got you now, Pugs! We're still friends, but I'm still gonna getcha!"

"Before you do, I have one thing to say."

"What's that?"

"Make way for the loudmouth express!" With that, Puggsy shot by and dove out the nearest window, running off.

"Oh, no you don't! (grr) You're not getting away that easy!" Fangface called, then ran off after him.

Everyone walked over to the window, watching as the two ran off into the horizon. "I guess some things never change," Kim sighed, and she and the others joined in a laugh.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in San Francisco…_

Luca and Stutz walked across the room, after realizing their earthquake troubles were probably over… their pants missing. "I t-t-told you g-gluing ourselves t-to the f-floor was a s-stupid idea…" Stutz sneered.

"Just shut up and help me get the pants out of the emergency supply-pantry…" Luca muttered.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the road…_

Chance had awaken a few minutes ago. Ryan and Cassandra were asleep in the back seat, while he sat up front with Nightclaw, who was driving. "So… you and Brielle are related, huh?" Chance brought up quietly.

"How'd you figure it out?" Nightclaw asked.

"She brought it up to me, thinking I was you." Chance answered. "So… why haven't you told anyone?"

He shrugged. "You gotta keep these sort of things secret in order to protect those you love."

"Another secret for me to keep, huh?"

"If you value your vital organs."

Chance nodded. "It's gonna be weird…"

"What is?"

"Well, if Pugs and Brie get married, you and I will be in-laws."

Nightclaw rolled his eyes. "God forbid."

* * *

_Meanwhile in a Prison in Florida…_

Vincent sat in the cell, when the guard came over. "You've got a visitor, Fondane," he said.

Vincent arched an eyebrow, walking over to the door, looking over at a dark figure-

*BAM!*

"Should've left them alone," Lamone sneered, then walked off.

Vincent rubbed his head. "Am I going to deal with OTHER annoying characters?" he groused.

The Warner Brothers (and Warner Sister) popped up behind him just then. "Don't get our hopes up!" Yakko said, bouncing his eyebrows at the reader.

**The end!**

* * *

A/N: And there you go.

_Fangface is owned by Ruby-Spears Productions_

_Animaniacs is owned by Steven Spielberg_

_Martin, Kasandra/Hunter, Storm/Sam, and Vincent are owned by Tracker78_

_Ryan/Aquaslasher, Twiggy/Nightclaw, Cassandra, and Sammie/Claw are owned by Scoobycool9_

_Marlow (cameo) is owned by Fangface the Second._

_Brielle and Toni owned by Wherever Girl (me)_

_and this final disclaimer makes for a pointless ending._

_**Special Shout-Out to Tracker78 and her husband, Dave. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
